OCULTANDO LA VERDAD
by Riuk-1234
Summary: Es la historia en donde Spike acude al llamado de auxilio de una amiga del pasado que a acudido a su ayuda mediante de una carta. Cuando este se enteró del problema, el dragón solo para ayudarla este debe recurrir a métodos muy poco común entre los dragones. Esto lleva a que Spike muestre un lado de él que ninguna de sus amigas habían visto.
1. OCULTANDO LA VERDAD

_**BUENO AMIGOS ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS HE ESTADO DECIDIENDO DE SUBIR UNA HISTORIA QUE HABÍA SUBIDO HACE TIEMPO EN OTRAS PAGINAS Y LA QUERÍA COMPARTIR CON USTEDES Y CREO QUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTARAN. LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO QUE DEJARAN UN REVIEW, A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN MI OTRA HISTORIA OSEA ´´LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO´´LES DIGO QUE POR FAVOR TENGAN PACIENCIA. YA SIN MAS **_**_PREÁMBULOS_**

* * *

**OCULTANDO LA VERDAD**

Spike acabó de escribir una carta y preparándola para enviarla con su aliento de fuego, pero esta vez no es para Celestia. El bebe dragón tenía una semana que no actuaba como regularmente lo hacía desde que recibió una carta desde Canterlot. Cuando recibió dicha carta de parte de la yegua del correo llamada Ditzy, pero todos le dicen Derpy, la esconde rápidamente para que así Twilight no se dé cuenta.

Cuando Twilight sale con sus otras cinco amigas a un picnic en el parque de Ponyville, al cual no fue invitado y rogó por ir pero solo le dijeron que no podía ir porque solo era un tiempo de chicas. Twilight se encontró extraño que de repente cambiara de opinión pero solo pensó que tal vez se cansó de suplicar. Al Spike estar solo se dedica a leer la carta que al sacarla del sobre sale un olor a rosas frescas marcando así una sonrisa en el rostro del bebé dragón, pero al leerla detenidamente su cara alegre es cambiada por una de preocupación. La carta decía:

**_Querido Spike_**

_´´Tu última visita me hizo muy feliz pero no escribo esta carta solo por un cordial saludo, sino que te quiero decir que la fecha se adelantó, ahora será dentro de dos meses´´_

_´´**Atentamente**: ´´**Lickety Split**´´_

Eso fue lo que hizo cambiar a Spike de actitud, ahora se queda pensativo y con cara de preocupación hasta sin darse cuenta, inclusive dejó de ir a ver a Rarity.

Pero volviendo al mismo día en que recibió la carta. Después de leerla se dedicó a escribir dos cartas una para Lickety Split y otra para un dragón llamado Jeigo. La carta de Lickety Split decía:

_**´´Querida Lickety Split**,_

_´´Te envío un hechizo para que puedas enviarme las cartas instantáneamente con ayuda de tu amigo Magic Dream.´´_

_**´´Atentamente tu gran amigo:**_** ´´_Spike´´_**

En otra página estaba como preparar el hechizo y luego con su aliento de fuego la envió. Seguido escribió la de Jeigo el cual era un dragón adolescente tipo terrestre, es decir sin alas, el cual había conocido después de la migración de los dragones justo el día después que volviera a Ponyville. Spike fue a cumplir un mandado a casa de Zecora y en el camino de regreso se lo encuentra y ha mantenido contacto con él en un punto de encuentro fuera de la ciudad una vez al mes sin que las demás se dieran cuenta. La carta decía así:

**_´´Querido amigo Jeigo´´_**

_´´Tengo que pedirte que estés en nuestro punto de encuentro para mañana. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de mi amiga pony? Bueno las cosas se apresuraron y necesito tu ayuda´´_

_´**´Atentamente Spike´´**_

_-_Sé que eres rápido y alardeas acerca de ello, pero necesito que llegues mañana- dijo para sí mismo. Luego envía el mensaje.

Al día siguiente en la cocina de la biblioteca, Twilight está preparando el desayuno, un sándwich de heno y un vaso de jugo de naranja para ella y un tazón de diamantes para Spike acompañado también un vaso de jugo de naranja. La alicornio al ver que Spike no come todas las piedras preciosas y las entra en una bolsa siente inquietud y decide preguntar:

-Spike, ¿qué vas hacer con esos diamantes en esa bolsa?- la alicornio morada alza una ceja dando a conocer su duda.

-Voy a salir un rato y me las llevo por si me da hambre en el camino- dijo el bebe dragón sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Recuerda que hace unos días le prometiste a Rarity que hoy a las dos de la tarde irías para ayudarle con algunos vestidos, ayer en el picnic me pidió que te lo recordara.-

-He… yo… voy a ir a ayudar a Fluttershy- dijo tratando de ocultar lo que en verdad va hacer con mucho nerviosismo. –Ella me… me pidió que le ayudara con algunos… animales, puede que no pueda ir.-

-¿Entonces te tomará todo el día estar con Fluttershy?- la alicornio empieza a sospechar y Spike se percata de esto.

-Tal vez sí, pero me apresurare lo más pronto posible y así pueda que termine a tiempo.- Se le ocurrió ingeniosamente.

-Bueno, tal parece que tienes dos compromisos el día de hoy pero mañana quiero que me ayudes a limpiar la biblioteca.- el bebe dragón asiente y se regocija a sus adentros al ver que Twilight creyó su historia.

Luego en el camino hacia el lugar de encuentro que está en un llano en el bosque Everfree y como la casa de Fluttershy se encuentra por la misma dirección que el bosque nadie podría sospechar de su dirección. Pero antes de salir de la ciudad tropieza con nada más y nada menos que con Rarity en la plaza.

-Mejor fíjese por donde va señor…- La unicornio blanco se enojó mucho pero al ver con quien se topó o más bien se estrelló se calmó un poco. –oh, eres tu Spike, por favor ten más cuidado por donde vas.-

-Lo siento Rarity pero es que voy un poco deprisa y no vi por donde iba.- el pequeño dragón se avergüenza un poco y sale nuevamente a la carrera. La unicornio se queda dudosa por el extraño encuentro además de que se percató de que Spike no se quedó mirándola como siempre lo hace.

-Qué extraño, pero debe de hacer algo urgente que ni siquiera se detuvo para saludar.- Luego sigue su camino en dirección a las tiendas para comprar los materiales de los vestidos.

Spike llegó con mucho cansancio a casa de Fluttershy pero no fue allí para ayudar con los animales como él le dijo a Twilight, ya que la pegaso no lo necesitaba en verdad, sino que la visitó llamando urgentemente a la puerta para presionar a la tímida pegaso.

-Fluttershy necesito que me ayudes en esto, tienes que decirles a las demás que pase todo el día ayudándote con unos animales.- El dragón miró la incertidumbre en los ojos del pony volador. –Te prometo que te deberé un favor, el que tú quieras.-

-Mmm… no lo sé Spike.- La pegaso dice muy confundida. -¿P… Por qué no le quieres decir a las demás?...- De repente fue interrumpida.

-No te puedo decir.- Spike baja un poco la mirada pero luego obtiene una mirada de astucia sin que Fulttershy se diera cuenta. –Pero si no quieres ayudar a un amigo cercano, lo entiendo.- El dragón da la vuelta amenazando con marcharse.

-Es… espera Spike, yo… lo haré- Estas palabras ponen una sonrisa en el rostro del bebé dragón, se da la vuelta y la abraza.

-Muchas, muchas gracias Fluttershy.- Acto seguido sale corriendo volviendo por el camino que lleva a Poniville agitando un brazo en forma de agradecimiento y dejando a la pegaso con un pensamiento de: "en que me he metido". Luego que queda lejos de la vista de Fluttershy coge un desvío que se adentra en el bosque Everfree.

Luego de unos diez minutos corriendo llega a un claro donde ya se encuentra su amigo Jeigo con cara de aburrimiento.

-Siento haber llegado tarde pero tenía que atar algunos cabos para que mis amigas no sepan hacia donde voy.- Dice Spike rascándose la nuca.

-Sabes que odio esperar, pero de todos modos debes de estar seguro de lo que vas hacer porque puede que lamentes hacerlo. Las consecuencias para tu cuerpo y mente son muy riesgosas.-

Spike asiente con un poco de sudor frío bajándole por la frente. –Lo hago por ayudar a una vieja amiga.-

Jeigo se queda mirándolo detenidamente poniendo nervioso al bebé dragón. -¿Spike, sabes porque los dragones tienen como dieta predeterminante comer piedras preciosas?-

-Por qué son deliciosas y nutritivas.- Dice el pequeño dragón de forma animada.

-Si en parte, pero eso no es lo único. ¿Y acaso sabes de dónde vienen?-

-Según Twilight iniciaron como carbón y luego de miles de años y mucha presión subterránea llegaron a ser lo que son ahora. Bueno eso es polo menos lo que recuerdo.-

-Acertaste pero no al cien por ciento porque si es verdad que eran carbón pero su composición depende de los minerales que los rodean y el ambiente. Por eso es que mientras más piedras preciosas que sean puras como el rubí, esmeralda o el jade comemos nos nutren pero también hacen otra cosa y es encender el fuego. Y mientras más grande es un dragón más cantidad debe consumir o si no muere, pero lo que quieres hacer es crecer rápidamente hasta mi estatura lo cual necesitas un tratamiento especial.- Jeigo mira hacia el cielo para contemplar las nubes y luego a unos pequeños conejos que estaban de paso mientras que Spike lo miraba un poco confundido y luego un minuto de silencio y luego se rompe cuando el dragón adolescente hace una pregunta. – ¿En Ponyville existe una tienda de suplementos alimenticios y proteínas, verdad?-

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque al crecer tan rápido y como este método no es permanente tu cuerpo consumirá rápidamente las proteínas y energía volviendo a tu tamaño normal. Por esa razón necesitas elegir entre consumir las pastillas de proteínas o comer carne como animales pequeños pero teniendo en cuenta que te puedes volver adicto.

-Cre… Creo que prefiero las pastillas de proteínas.- Spike dice nerviosamente con una sonrisa. –No quiero hacerle daño a nadie.- Luego baja la mirada recordándose de cuando creció por medio de su codicia una vez y del daño que causó.

-Entonces, ¿estás seguro?-

-Si.- Dice con determinación el pequeño dragón.

-Pues debemos ponernos en marcha para encontrar cinco gemas lo suficientemente puras para que podamos hacer el método de crecimiento. Necesitamos: un rubí de fuego, un diamante de viento, un zafiro de agua, Jade de tierra y el más difícil de todos, un ámbar de oro.

-Está bien nos iremos pero tengo que volver hoy al atardecer para no levantar sospechas.-

Jeigo se queda un momento pensativo y luego procede a explicar. –Estoy de acuerdo, se dónde podemos encontrar a un rubí de fuego y un jade tierra muy cerca de aquí.- y luego saca un mapa para ver toda Equestria y en el encuentran marcadas todas las zonas donde se concentran la joyas de todo tipo. –En este mapa me dediqué a marcar las concentraciones de piedras preciosas y según esto el resto están un poco retirado de aquí por lo que deberás inventar algo para salir de tu casa.-

Spike se queda unos minutos en silencio pensando y rascándose la barbilla.- Por ahora no se me ocurre nada pero luego me vendrá algo a la mente. Mejor pongámonos en marcha.- Los dos dragones se introducen aún más en el bosque para ir en busca de las dos gemas cercanas.

_**HOLA AMIGOS NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, ESTO ES TODO HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, XHAO DICE RIUK 1234 XD**_


	2. LA BUSQUEDA

_**Hola amigos espero que disfruten el segundo capitulo de esta historia, solo por esta semana publicare dos capítulos seguidos, bueno espero que disfruten y comenten bueno empecemos con el capitulo de hoy**_

**LA BUSQUEDA**

Spike y Jeigo han caminado por un largo tiempo dentro del Bosque Everfree hasta llegar a una zona llamada Bogg.

-Aquí encontraremos un jade de tierra.- Dice Jeigo mirando a los lados. –Es hora de buscar, debemos encontrar una piedra verde oscuro de forma de un cuadrado perfecto.-

-Pero no veo ningún jade de tierra por aquí.- El pequeño dragón dice rascándose la nuca.

-Tenemos que cavar para encontrarlo.- Se ríe el dragón con escamas gris, las escamas de la panza púrpuras igual que la hilera que baja como púas desde su cabeza hasta su cola y también sus ojos.

-Aaaah…- Spike da una sonrisa de vergüenza al ver que su amigo ha notado su ignorancia. –Entonces empecemos de inmediato.-

Los dragones ponen garras a la obra y luego de una hora de hacer agujeros y no encontrar la forma que busca el pequeño dragón tiene una duda que corretea por su mente.

-¿Jeigo no podemos usar cualquiera de estos jades?-

-No podemos, porque la forma perfecta indica que es realmente puro.-

Spike deja salir un suspiro pero la barriga empieza a gruñirle. -¿No podemos hacer una pausa para comer? Ya debe de ser medio día.- Y sacando la bolsa de diamantes que dejó de su desayuno le ofrece a su amigo, pero los diamantes se agotaron rápidamente.

-Estaban deliciosas.- Se saborea el pequeño dragón. –Pero aún tengo hambre.

-Si es cierto estaban deliciosas.- Jeigo sonríe y toma uno de los jades que sacaron, el cual es del tamaño de una gallina. -¿Has probado un jade de este lugar?- El bebé dragón niega con la cabeza y Jeigo le otorga la joya. –Ahora come lo.-

Spike pensando cómo debe de ser el sabor, empieza a comerlo poco a poco y se da cuenta de que es bastante sabroso y cuando se dio cuenta ya se había comido la joya.

-Estos son realmente deliciosos.- dice el pequeño dragón y luego con mucha emoción empieza a cavar y cavar para encontrar otro jade sabroso, y al sacar uno ya preparando su boca para comer, Jeigo lo detiene.

-Espera Spike.- Y el joven dragón le detiene el brazo. – Mira muy bien, este es perfecto.- Spike mira el jade al ver que es un cuadrado perfecto con bordes redondeados.

-Aww.- Se queja decepcionado. –Ya me estaba empezando a gustar.

-Bueno, ¿entonces no quieres probar los diamantes de viento?- Se ríe y saca su mapa para ver donde será su próximo destino. –Este es el lugar donde encontraremos el diamante de viento, Rambling Rock Ridge.- Dice señalando en el mapa. –Conozco una caverna donde el viento silva al pasar a una alta velocidad y está llena de diamantes.-

-Es cierto, tenemos que seguir adelante, no hay tiempo para entretenerse.- habla el pequeño dragón como dando un discurso pero luego mira hacia el suelo y recoge uno de los jades que habían sacado. –Pero no hace daño comer uno en el camino.- Y lo mete en su boca y ambos dragones parten para Rambling Rock Ridge.

Tan solo duraron unos treinta minutos en el camino. Jeigo mira por todos lados buscando la caverna, luego cierra sus ojos para dedicarse a escuchar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunta Spike con mucha curiosidad.

-Shhh, necesito escuchar el silbido.- Luego de unos segundos se dirige hacia unos arbustos y enredaderas muy espesas, el joven dragón lanza una bola de fuego para quemarlas y poder pasar. –Esta es la caverna de los diamantes silbantes.-

-Me imagino que es por el silbido que sale desde aquí.-

Al entrar en la cueva el viento se incrementa al igual que el sonido y la oscuridad, pero luego de unos metros encuentran un resplandor.

-Esto es extraño.- Dice rascándose la barbilla Jeigo. –La última vez que estuve aquí todo estaba oscuro sin ningún tipo de luz.-

Al acercarse más encuentra unos a más de 20 Diamon Dogs y observan que están sacando los diamantes por medio de vagones por otra ruta, pero al mirar más detenidamente Jeigo se da cuenta de que en un estante muy cerca de un Diamon Dog muy musculoso se encuentra un Diamante de Viento con un color cristalino, se podía ver claramente atreves y del tamaño de la cabeza de Spike.

-Estos tipos son muy peligrosos.- Advierte el bebé dragón.

-Lo sé, y en aquel lugar se encuentra el diamante de viento.- Dice Jeigo susurrando. –Tenemos que idear un plan.-

Spike se queda pensando por unos segundos hasta que en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. –Oye conozco a estos tipos y sé que son malos pero también son tontos así que se mientras yo los distraigo tu deberás tomar el diamante.-

-No sé, eso suena muy arriesgado para ti.- Era evidente la preocupación que Jeigo sentía.

-Sé a qué te refieres, pero es lo único que tenemos ahora.- Spike vuelve a mirar y ahora se encuentran tres Diamon Dogs ya que los otros fueron empujando vagones llenos de diamantes por la otra ruta y de los que se habían quedado dos estaban cargando diamantes en sus vagones y el Diamon Dog Forzudo está en su puesto cuidado el Diamante de Viento.- ¿Ves?, ahora solo son tres, esto será pan comido.-

Todavía se podía ver la duda en el rostro de Jeigo. –Está bien, solo ten mucho cuidado.- Spike asienta y sale corriendo.

-Oigan ustedes, ¿me recuerdan?- El bebé dragón se para en frente de los tres Diamon Dogs de forma desafiante.

-Creo que si te recuerdo, eres ese bebé dragón que anda con esas ponys.- Dice el perro grandulón.

-¿Porque no tratan de atraparme? Bueno creo que no pueden, especialmente tu grandulón, porque lo que tienes no es musculo sino grasa.- Spike se burla del fortachón haciendo que este cambia a un color rojo intenso en su cara.

-Aunque quiero molerte a golpes por lo que has dicho…- El fortachón se dirige a los otros dos Diamon Dogs. –Ustedes dos dejen eso y tráiganme a ese bocón para callarlo, ya que no me puedo mover de aquí, ¡Rápido!- Y ambos perros salieron a perseguir a Spike.

Mientras Spike corría por su vida por su cabeza pasaba este pensamiento "Jeigo te dejo a uno, espero que puedas con él". Ahora Jeigo está solo con el Diamon Dog fornido, ¿Pero quién puede más un dragón adolescente o un perro con mucha fuerza?

-Veo que no quieres dejar de vigilar ese diamante.- Dice el joven dragón saliendo de su escondite. –Entonces te lo tendré que quitar a la fuerza.- Mientras que ambos se enfrascan en una lucha.

Mientras tanto Spike da vueltas y vueltas en la caverna orando para no encontrarse con más Diamon Dogs mientras que ya tenía a dos a sus espaldas. De pronto en una vuelta de esquina se encuentra con un callejón sin salida, ahora se encuentra atrapado y sin salida. Trata de pelear pero un intento de golpear a uno de los perros resultó con un golpe en la cara y una cortada ligera en un brazo por un diamante al caer al suelo, aunque la cortada no era profunda para un dragón equivale a una molestia dolorosa ya que sus escamas rozan con la cortada. Spike mira a su alrededor para ver con que se puede ayudar a salir de la situación en la que se ha metido. Al mirar al techo de la cueva observa unas estalactitas que cuelgan justo encima de sus perseguidores y recuerda lo que decía un libro de la biblioteca acerca de las formaciones de rocas, decía que en algunas cuevas las estalactitas son muy sensibles y se podían caer casi de cualquier cosa. Y esperando a que estas estalactitas fueran sensibles lanzó una bocanada de fuego, por primera impresión los Diamon Dogs se rieron de bebé dragón porque creían que él había fallado.

-No sé de qué se ríen si el techo se les va a caer encima.- Spike al terminar de hablar sale corriendo hacia los perros, pero estos confundidos por la acción del dragón intentan atraparlo de todas formas y en el momento justo de echarle mano a Spike oyen un ruido proveniente del techo y ambos miran de donde proviene el sonido para darse cuenta que ya tienen las estalactitas casi encima de ellos. El bebé dragón logra escapar por unos pelos cuando oye caer el derrumbe detrás de él acelera aún más pensando que toda la caverna puede derrumbarse completamente.

Al encontrarse con Jeigo y un Diamond Dog musculoso y que estaba noqueado, y Spike cansado de correr y con miedo le advierte a Jeigo. –Vámonos rápido de aquí, esto se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento.- Jeigo y Spike salen corriendo a todo vapor de la caverna, ya afuera esperan el desplome pero al parecer Spike se equivocó.

-¿No que todo se venía abajo?- se queja el dragón gris por el motivo que después de una lucha el pequeño dragón lo hace correr. Pero Spike solo se ríe tímidamente.

-Dejando eso de lado necesito volver a Ponyville antes de que anochezca.-

-Ahora me tendré que ir, pero descuida mañana en la mañana estaré aquí para que podamos partir a buscar las demás joyas, mientras.- Jeigo le lanza el Diamante de Viento a Spike. –Guara el Jade de Tierra y el Diamante de Viento en tu bolsa y escóndelas para que nadie las quiera o sospeche de lo que vamos hacer.-

Ambos dragones se dirigen hacia una ruta que los lleva a lo más próximo entre la casa de Fluttershy y el regreso a casa de Jeigo. Cuando Spike llega a biblioteca antes de entrar piensa en una forma de esconder la bolsa con las gemas, mira por todos lados y no encuentra nada. Pero se le ocurre una idea, ya que es bueno cavando ¿por qué no enterrarlas? Y así lo hizo, las enterró en una raíz la biblioteca árbol de tal forma que nunca nadie habría pensado que algo estuviera oculto allí.

Ya está anocheciendo y Spike se prepara para entrar a la biblioteca, cuando entra, encuentra una Twilight muy enfadada que cierra la puerta estrepitosamente con magia detrás de él.

-Spike, estoy muy decepcionada de ti.- La alicornio le hace señas para que la siga a la sala de estar.

-Sé que estas enojada por algo conmigo por algo pero, ¿no lo podemos hablar después que me duche? Estuve el día entero tratando con animales y huelo mal.-

-Si apestas no será por cuidar animales sino por ser un mentiroso.- Sale una voz y cuando Spike mira bien de quien es, su corazón se hiela. Es Rarity quien habla.

-Sabemos que no estuviste ayudando a Fluttershy.- Dice muy enojada Twilight. -¿En dónde has estado?-

-Más importante porque no fuiste a ayudar con los diseños nuevos, un caballero no deja esperando a una dama.- Rarity muchas veces es la reina del drama pero en esta ocasión su reacción estaba justificada por el dejo de Spike al no ir en su ayuda. –No tuve el tiempo suficiente para poder terminar los vestidos y aun me queda mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Y mira, estas herido- Observa la alicornio lila. -¿Qué rayos estuviste haciendo?

El bebé dragón no tuvo oportunidad para defenderse pero tampoco sabía que decirles, ya que no podía contarle lo que estaba haciendo y lo que iba hacer. Entonces opto por quedar en silencio y dirigirse a las escaleras.

-¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunta Twilight furiosa al ver que Spike las deja hablando solas.

Spike se detiene a mitad de las escaleras y en un tono muy triste y enojado al mismo tiempo dice

-No se preocupen, que esto no volverá a pasar-

Y sin decir nada más, termina de subir las escaleras dejando a las dos ponys muy confusas por el tono de esas palabras. Pero mientras Spike subía él pensaba para sí: "Si quiero hacer esto rápido y sin que ellas se involucren debo apartarme de ellas y así no saldrán lastimadas por nada de lo que yo haga. ¿Pero si no las quiero lastimar porque me siento tan triste y enfadado?"

_**HOLA AMIGOS NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, ESTO ES TODO HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, XHAO DICE RIUK 1234 XD**_


	3. ENCONTRANDO

_**Que tal amigos espero que les guste el capitulo, les digo que la otra semana este lunes publicare otro, así seria dos capítulos en una semana espero que les agrade la idea. Haaa casi lo olvido, a los que esperan la actualización de mi otra historia´´ la llegada de un desconocido´´ les digo que el capitulo siguiente se definirá sobre quien ganara la batalla contra Deymond, por ahora solo he completado el 30% del capitulo así que les pido paciencia por favor, pero mientras tanto lean mi otra historia ocultando la verdad es una historia que tendrá una trama espectacular **_

**ENCONTRANDO**

Después de que Twilight haya despertado, desde su cama mira el cesto donde siempre duerme Spike pero esta vez está vacío. La alicornio suelta un suspiro de tristeza al recordar que la noche anterior se negó a dormir en la misma habitación que ella después que tuvieron una pelea por mentir y faltar al compromiso con Rarity. Twilight baja las escaleras esperando encontrar a Spike pero no logra ver a nadie, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta sorprende a la bibliotecaria.

-¿Quién podría estar haciendo a estas horas?- dice mientras se dirige abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encuentra con Rarity, la cual tiene una mirada de tristeza.

-Hola querida, disculpa que venga tan temprano pero ¿Se encuentra Spike?-

que sí, aunque no lo he visto esta mañana.-

-¿Cómo que no lo has visto?- Pregunta la unicornio blanco con incredulidad. –Pensé que dormían en la misma habitación y tú siempre te despiertas primero que él.-

-Bueno, si…- dice Twilight rascándose la nuca. –Pero es que no durmió en su cesta y todo por la discusión que tuvimos anoche con él.- luego mira hacia abajo y continúa. – Y desde que desperté no lo he visto, creo que debe de esta por ahí.-

-Es que me encontré con Apple Jack y me dijo que discutió con Spike.- Twilight no podía creerlo.

-Vamos Rarity tenemos que ir con AJ.- Y ambas salen corriendo hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

Ya en la granja, reunidas con Apple Jack esta le cuenta lo sucedido con Spike:

-Estaba dirigiéndome hacia mi puesto de manzanas y me encuentro con Spike, quien tenía una cara triste.- Dice la pony granjera dando un suspiro. –Le pregunté que le pasaba y siguió callado sin decirme nada, entonces me interpongo en su camino y lo que me dijo me hizo enojar.-

**_Flashback_**

Spike se acerca a applejack y le da una mirada de pocos amigos

-Sé qué piensas que solo soy un bebé dragón pero en realidad no soy un bebé, mi cuerpo de dragón crese lentamente pero si fuera un pony fuese igual que cualquier otro por mi edad, por eso te pido que te quites de mi camino o tendré que hacerte daño.-

**_Final Flashback_**

-Me dijo eso y me puse roja de la ira y al ver que no me movería me lanzó una bocanada de fuego y me tuve que agachar para esquivarlo, cuando me levanté ya se había ido. Y cuando vuelvo a la granja por más manzanas me encuentro con Rarity y bueno ya todo es historia, terrón de azúcar.-

Twilight y Rarity se quedaron pasmadas y aunque la unicornio blanco ya había escuchado la historia todavía no podía creerlo.

-Esto es increíble, ¿cómo es que Spike pudo haber hecho eso?- Dice Twilight con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, un casco blanco posado en su hombro la saca de su trance.

-Creo que esto es mi culpa cariño, si yo no hubiese ido a quejarme contigo todo estaría bien, solo debí dejar pasar por alto.- Rarity ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiéndose responsable del escape de Spike.

-No se sientan culpables.- dice applejack tratando de consolar a las dos ponys con un abrazo, luego lo rompe y les sigue hablando. –Sé que esto es más que una simple pelea, aquí debe de haber algo más.-

-Rarity.- Dice Twilight agarrando a la unicornio blanco por los hombros y dándole una sonrisa. –AJ tiene razón, debemos buscar a las demás para buscar a Spike.- Rarity se limpia las lágrimas y da una pequeña sonrisa.

**...**

Mientras tanto Spike y Jeigo van conversando y mirando el mapa mientras se dirigen al sur aun saliendo del bosque Everefree.

-Entonces repasemos una vez más nuestra ruta, primero nos dirigiremos a Badlands para conseguir el Rubí de fuego, luego a Neighagra Falls para el Zafiro de agua y finalmente a Monkey Mountain para el ámbar de oro.-

-Si… suena bien…- Dice Spike al caminar mirando hacia el suelo.

-Spike, ¿te pasa algo?-

-Es solo que decidí alejar a mis amigas para que no resulten involucradas en todo esto, no quiere que salga.- Y luego de un profundo suspiro continúa. –Pero sabiendo que lo hago para protegerlas me siento muy triste y enojado al mismo tiempo.-

-Creo que se la razón.- Spike lo mira como quien dice, "y como podrías tu saberlo." –Tal vez es porque prometiste no decir nada acerca de una pelea con otro dragón para salvar el honor de una amiga de la cual tus otras amigas no saben nada y que mantiene alejadas haciéndoles daño, lo cual podría debilitar o eliminar tu amistad con ellas. Por cierto, ¿Quién es ese dragón con el cual debes pelear?-

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que es un dragón muy violento que iba a comerse a Lickety Split cuando era una bebé cuando ella junto a su padre regresaban en un carruaje de un viaje de negocios de su empresa de helados. Pero su padre intervino y le propuso que esperara a que crezca. Luego que la conocí ella me contó y decidí ayudarla pero cuando este dragón se dio cuenta de que otro dragón quería protegerla, me retó. Aunque todavía él no sabe que soy yo, ni de que soy un bebé dragón. Por eso cuando me enteré de que es un dragón adolecente quise igualar las fuerzas, y bueno, por eso es que estamos buscando las joyas; para hacerme crecer hasta que sea un dragón adolecente.

-Entonces esto es complicado, porque un dragón que de por sí es violento y que ahora quiere reclamar lo que él cree que es de suyo y a esto sumamos defenderlo como algo territorial lo hace aún más peligroso.- Afirma Jeigo con una cara de preocupación. -¿Y esta pony cómo es exactamente?-

-Es una pony muy bonita de color rosa y su melena y cola de un rosa un poco más claros y siempre usa tres moños blancos dos como coletas y otro en la cola, además de unos ojos lila muy hermosos y su Cutie Mark son tres conos de helados. Una vez invento un helado con esmeraldas, sí que era sabroso.- Dijo el bebé dragón saboreándose los labios.

-Al parecer estas en un dilema, por me has dicho que te atrae esa unicornio blanco, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ratidy, Tardity…-

-Rarity.- contesta Spike con un tono de enojo en su voz. –Pero estas equivocado, porque amo a Rarity aunque para ella no existo, pero también he sentido que a Lickety Split le gusto pero ella a mí no; solo la quiero como amiga y le he hecho un juramento de cuidarla y yo nunca me retracto acerca de eso. Además Magic Dream un amigo de infancia de ella siempre ha estado enamorado de ella pero es como Rarity y yo, para ella él no es más que un amigo.- Luego Spike suelta un pequeño suspiro. –El amor es complicado, ¿verdad?- Y deja salir una peque sonrisa.-

-Y que lo digas.- Y Jeigo suelta una enorme carcajada. Todo fue así sin contra tiempos en su ruta a Badlands. Pero mientras tanto en Ponyville la busqueda de Spike continuaba.

**...**

-¡De todo lo malo que podría a ver pasado, esto es lo peor!- Gritaba Rarity desmayándose a una encima de Fluttershy mientras que esta atrapaba para que no se callera al suelo a la unicornio blanco. Las seis yeguas habían buscado en todo Ponyville inclusive fueron a preguntarle a Zecora pero la cebra no sabía nada del bebé dragón.

-Deja te de las actuaciones dramáticas que no hay tiempo para esto.- Dice despectivamente Rainbow Dash.

-¿Actuación?... ¿Actuación?- Le gritaba con rabia la unicornio blanco a la pegaso de color cian. –Yo estoy muy preocupada por Spike, fue por mi culpa que se fue.- Luego se baja la mirada. –No debí presionarlo demasiado, también él tiene una vida y debió de ser algo importante que ayer cuando me lo encontré corriendo por la plaza y ni siquiera se detuvo para saludarme. Y debía llevar algo importante en una bolsa que cuando chocamos no la dejó caer.-

-Espera un momento.- Interrumpe Twilight. –En esa bolsa guardó la mitad de su desayuno de diamantes.-

-Oh, oh, creo que alguien será reemplazada.- Dice Rainbow con una risa.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Cariño?- Pregunta Rarity arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, como ya deberías saber, Spike siempre estuvo enamorado de ti pero tú nunca le hiciste caso y lo que quiero decir es que tal vez se cansó de tu rechazo y puede ser que haya encontrado a una dragona de su edad u otra pony a las que les gustan la joyas.

-Cállate Rainbow, oh sino yo...- Dice la unicornio cuando agarra a la pegaso y la tira al suelo amenazándola con golpearla con uno de sus cascos delanteros.

-Vamos, hazlo, y me darás la razón.- Rainbow reta a Rarity.

-Mmm… chica sería bueno que se calmaran, bueno… es decir… si quieren.- Dice Fluttershy tratando de llamar a la cordura, lo cual no es un buen intento pero parece funcionar porque Rarity se retira de encima de Rainbow.

-No, yo solo veo a Spike como un buen amigo, nada más.- Murmura la unicornio después de darle la espalda a las demás.

-Si como no.- gruñe Rainbow mientras arruga la frente y Rarity dejas a las chicas mientras se aleja refunfuñando.

-Debes cuidar lo que dices y como lo dices, Rainbow.- Reclama Applejack mientras le pega en la parte trasera de la cabeza, dejando a la pegaso sobándose donde fue golpeada.

**...**

Ya a media tarde Spike y Jeigo llegan a Badlands recordándole los malos momentos que tuvo cuando la migración de los dragones pero ahora parecía estar desierto.

-La última vez que estuve aquí fue una pesadilla y no vi ningún Rubí de Fuego.- Dijo Spike con incredulidad.

-Eso es debido a que estos Rubíes están muy profundos en la lava y por eso nadie más que yo lo sabe, bueno y ahora tu.- Y se ríe un poco el dragón adolecente.

Cuando llegan a la laguna de lava Jeigo se sumerge y busca el Rubí de Fuego y rápidamente se dispusieron a salir del cráter, pero alguien los estaba observando sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

-Pero si son dos imitaciones de dragones que ni siquiera pueden volar.- Cuando ambos miran hacia arriba se dan cuenta de que es un dragón de color rojo.

-G… Garble, que hacer aquí deberías estar de regreso en tu hogar.- Dice Spike con evidente miedo.

-He decidido vivir aquí, pero eso no es importante, al parecer tienen una delicia allí.- Observa el dragón rojo adolecente el Rubí de Fuego que aun Jeigo tiene en sus manos. –Denme eso ahora.-

-No te damos nada.- Reta Jeigo a Garble. –Porque no vienes a quitárnoslo, oh ya veo no lo harás porque tus "amigos" no están aquí para ayudarte.- Jeigo ríe mientras Garble se enoja. –Somos dos contra uno así que no tienes oportunidad.- El dragón rojo se enoja y se aleja pero antes le da una mirada de muerte a Spike y parte con una risa.

-No ha dejado de ser un brabucón.- Dice Spike casi debajo de Jeigo.

-Si es cierto, pero necesitamos irnos lo más rápido posible porque el siguiente destino está a día y medio de aquí y eso si aceleramos el paso.-

Mientras que Spike y Jeigo caminan hacia Neighagra Falls el sol caía y en Ponyville la búsqueda de Spike deja exhaustas a las seis ponys, al ver que anochece cada una retorna a su respectivo hogar. Cuando Rarity llega a su baño y se mete en la ducha para quitarse el estrés del día llega a su mente las palabras de Rainbow Dash.

-Esa estúpida Rainbow Dash, ¿por qué tenía que decir esas cosas?- Y luego bajo el agua que cae de la ducha Rarity empieza a llorar fuera de control. –Pero que patética soy ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando.- Ahora la unicornio se deja caer para quedar sentada en el piso de la regadera.

_**HOLA ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y RECUERDEN QUE EL LUNES SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO BUENO RIUK1234 SE DESPIDE XHAO**_


	4. LA RECOLECCION

**LA ****RECOLECCIÓN**

**_BUENO 0_****_A LOS QUE ESPERAN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MI OTRA HISTORIA´´ LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO´´ LES DIGO QUE EL CAPITULO POR AHORA SOLO HE COMPLETADO EL 40% DEL CAPITULO ASÍ QUE LES PIDO PACIENCIA POR FAVOR, PERO MIENTRAS TANTO DISFRUTEN MI OTRA HISTORIA ´´OCULTANDO LA VERDAD´´ ES UNA HISTORIA QUE TENDRÁ UNA TRAMA ESPECTACULAR_**

Mientras Spike y Jeigo se despertaban en unas hamacas improvisadas el bebé dragón se pregunta que estarán haciendo sus amigas, si están preocupadas, buscándolo o ¿qué cosa?

-Gracias por hacer las hamacas Spike.- Se mostraba agradecido el dragón adolescente al tener un buen sueño probando la hamaca hecha por Spike.- Sabes, es duro dormir en el piso entre joyas y oro, quiero decir que no es tan cómodo como lo que parece.

-Ha, si claro.- Spike no se notaba nada feliz y Jeigo podía percibir esto.

-¿Qué te pasa Spike?-

-Es que no puedo de dejar de pensar en mis amigas, sé que peleamos y todo pero tampoco quiero que les pase algo malo buscando me porque salí de casa sin decir nada.- La tristeza del bebé dragón eran notable, pero Jeigo siempre como buen observador trata de animar a Spike.

-Oye, eres un dragón mágico ¿No es así?- Spike asienta. –Entonces mándale una carta que pueda decirles que no salgan a buscarte o algo por el estilo.- En el rostro de Spike se enciende una luz en forma de sonrisa.

-Es cierto, y por suerte siempre llevo papel, pluma y tinta.- Jeigo se queda sorprendido porque no sabe cómo llevaba todo eso y ni siquiera lo había visto.

El dragón purpura empieza a escribir la carta, pero percatándose de no demostrar sentimentalismos porque aún las quería mantener alejadas, por lo menos hasta después de su reto. La carta decía así:

_´´Twilight conociéndote sé que debes de estar buscándome, así que te pido que no lo hagas porque estoy encargándome de cuestiones personales que no son de tu incumbencia, pero volveré cuando tenga que volver´´ _

_Spike._

Luego de escribirla y leerla, mira a Jeigo y este lo ve con preocupación pero con asintiendo y dejando salir un suspiro, Spike continúa su tarea preparándose para soplar una llama de fuego que llevará la carta a su destino.

-Es hora de irnos.- Dijo Spike con una cara neutra, esa carta fue corta pero con un dolor profundo para el joven dragón, luego se pone en sigue su camino hacia la siguiente piedra preciosa dejando a Jeigo muy preocupado. –Vamos Jeigo, tenemos que seguir.- Decía sin dejar de caminar.

…

**_MIENTRAS TANTO_**

Mas tarde Cuando Twilight recibe la carta está reunida entre sus amigas organizando otra búsqueda, todas se sorprendieron pero al ver las cenizas envueltas en llamas verdes materializándose en frente ellas.

-Es una carta de Spike.- Dice la alicornio cuando se dispone a leerla.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- Con un notable todo de desesperación Rarity, haciendo que las demás ponys la miraran como sabiendo que ella se exaltaría de esa forma. –Es que estoy un poco preocupada por Spike.- Dice ofreciendo una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

Twilight vuelve a la carta leyéndola en voz alta para que todas la escucharan. Al terminar todas quedaron atónitas por lo que escucharon, ninguna podía creerlo.

-Esa pequeña lagartija, deberíamos ir y atarlo y hacer que confiese porque está actuando de esta forma.- Replicó Rainbow Dash con enojo.

-¿Y dónde lo encontraremos genio?- Reprendía Applejack girando los ojos.

-No, debemos respetar su decisión y esperar a que vuelva por su propia cuenta.- Decía la alicornio bajando la mirada. Pero no era la única que bajó la mirada Rarity también lo hizo pero luego disimuló rápidamente antes que las demás se dieran cuenta.

-Pensaba hacerle una fiesta cuando lo encontráramos, pero ahora por hacernos sentir triste no voy hacerle nada.- Pinkie Pie estaba molesta también, pero luego se dirige hacia Rarity. -¿Y tú qué piensas Rarity? ¿He? ¿He? ¿He?- Insistió la pony rosa.

-Si quiere estar lejos de nosotras esa es su elección.- Dijo en tono arrogante y salió de la biblioteca respingando la nariz como un pony arrogante y elegante de Canterlot.

Todas las demás ponys se preocuparon por la unicornio, pero entendieron que debía estar a solar para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Aunque ella no decía nada de sus sentimientos todas sabían que por medio de la insistencia de Spike la unicornio blanco había desarrollado profundos sentimientos hace el joven dragón, pero ella no los reconocía haciéndose creer que solo es una amistad con cariño especial.

…..

**_MIENTRAS TANTO_**

La búsqueda del Zafiro de agua no tuvo contratiempos sólo tuvieron que entrar a una caverna detrás de las peligrosas cascadas atreves de un pequeño camino. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia Smokey Montain, pero tanto la subida como la bajada de la montaña donde se encuentras las cascadas les llevó mucho tiempo y como consecuencia hizo que Spike y Jeigo acamparan en Unicorns Range. Estas son unas praderas muy bonitas tanto de día como de noche, pero rodeada de peligros como delincuentes y animales salvajes.

Esperando no encontrarse con ningún peligro ambos dragones se duermen al lado de una fogata acabada de ser apagada para no causar un incendio luego de haber comido algunos zafiros que sacaron de la caverna.

Al volver a Ponyville al primer pony que Spike visita es a Rarity, la unicornio blanco ya habiendo aceptado sus sentimientos le da un enorme abrazo y luego un beso en los labios al joven dragón que queda sorprendido.

-Rarity yo creí que…- Dijo Spike mientras fue interrumpido por un casco de la yegua.

-Shh, mi Spiky Wiky no es tiempo de hablar sino de dejarnos llevar por lo que sentimos.- Y de la formas sensual Rarity lo hala por una garra llevándolo hasta la habitación de ella. Ya allí le vuelve a dar un dulce beso y lo abraza, él también correspondiendo hace lo mismo. Aunque joven en apariencia ya tenía la madurez suficiente como para saber qué es lo siguiente que ha de venir.

Rarity ya estaba lista para empezar la acción al igual que Spike que al tocarla la volvía completamente loca con cada rose de su cuerpo, ella no podía creer que esto estaba pasando y mucho menos tan de pronto y pensó que si esto lo mandaba el corazón debía dejar las apariencias de un lado y continuar.

Tampoco Spike lo podía creer y ahora solo debía dejarse llevar por el momento, un momento que esperó hace mucho tiempo.

Al momento en el cual los dos proceden a empezar desbordar la locura y pasión, algo está mal, ambos sienten que a cada cual los llaman por su nombre y luego se encuentran con un duro despertar de la realidad.

Spike se despierta en la pradera con Jeigo despertando lo pidiendo que se levante para poder continuar el camino y Rarity con Sweety Bell moviéndola como mecedora con cara de preocupación.

-Rayos, solo fue un sueño.- Dicen al ver que aquello no había sucedido en lo más mínimo. Pero sin ellos saberlo fue un sueño compartido.

…

**_MIENTRAS TANTO_**

Rarity para despejar la mente bebió unas copas de vino antes de irse a dormir, pero al parecer dieron otro resultado.

-¿Qué pasa Sweety Bell? ¿Por qué me despiertas así?-

-Es que escuché unos gritos y gemidos y encontré tu habitación con la puerta abierta y pensé que te pasaba algo malo, pero cuando entré te encontré dormida y creí que tenías una pesadilla.- Se podía palpar la preocupación de la potranca pero Rarity sonrió y la abrazó.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero no me pasaba nada, es solo un sueño un poco extraño pero nada más era eso.- Y Sweety le retorna la sonrisa y un abrazo muy fuerte.

Al estar Rarity en su taller se encuentra pensando en el sueño que tuvo. –Debo de hacer algo al respecto, sé que debo mantenerme como una dama y él debe de dar el primer paso.- Pero viene a ella el recuerdo del cumpleaños de Spike, cuando él quiso decirle pero ella lo detuvo.- Pero yo le he detenido en algunas ocasiones o solo no le he hecho caso.- Entonces tomando una pose y con decisión dice.- Celestia como mi testigo voy a dejar saber mis sentimiento hacia Spike al regresar.- Luego piensa en todas las cosas que él hizo por ella y que siempre estuvo allí para servirle y los recuerdos de los fracaso que ha obtenido durante su vida tratando de buscar al "príncipe perfecto". Ahora ha tomado la decisión de dejar todo atrás para poder ser en verdad feliz con alguien que sí le ha dedicado tiempo y amor.

….

**_MIENTRAS TANTO_**

Pero volviendo a Spike y Jeigo en lo alto de Smokey Mountain se encuentran con un árbol algo extraño que escurre miel como si fuera sudor.

-Aquí hay que tener cuidado.- Jeigo avisa a Spike.- Porque esta miel es muy venenosa sin el trato apropiado y el Ámbar de oro se encuentra enterrado entre sus raíces. Y como del árbol brota mucha miel cada agujero que hagamos se llenará de esta y nosotros corriendo el riesgo de bañarnos en ella.-

-Wow, nunca pensé que podría morir por un baño de miel.- Decía algo nervioso.-

Después de dos horas cavando y sacando la miel del agujero para evitar ahogarse o envenenarse, pudieron sacar un ámbar.

-Con este bastará.- Decía aliviado Jeigo.

-¿Pero este no debe de ser perfecto en alguna forma? Y pensé que habías dicho que este era el más difícil de todos.- Hablaba Spike con curiosidad.

-En primer lugar, este es un ámbar especial de un árbol especial. Este árbol está en un punto donde pasa un río subterráneo rico en minerales y sobre un yacimiento de oro, no sé de qué clase es pero lo que sí sé es suda miel venenosa y que es muy deliciosa cuando pasa a ser procesada y que en sus raíces se encuentra un ámbar que por miles de años se ha madurado y debemos echar toda la tierra que sacamos devuelta si queremos que este viejo árbol siga por muchos años más. Y en segundo lugar, tienes que prepararte para correr porque por esta zona hay unas abejas gigantes que son inmunes al veneno y son muy celosas con la miel que sale de este lugar. Y por suerte todavía no han venido a buscar miel, por eso tenemos que darnos rápido ya que sus picaduras pueden matarnos con un aguijón que puede traspasar las duras escamas de un dragón.- No bien había terminado de hablar cuando se escuchaba un zumbido fuerte y pesado que se aproximaba. Los dos dragones salen corriendo pero están llenos de la miel en todo el cuerpo y por lo tanto las abejas pueden oler esto y se fueron encima de ellos.

Ya exhaustos de tanto correr y que por suerte solo recibieron unas cuantas picaduras no suficientes para matarlos pero sí para provocarles un fuerte deseo de dormir. Por suerte habían llegado a la base de la montaña tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta.

-Mañana ya estarás de vuelta en Ponyville y podrás ver a tus amigas y hacer el método para poder crecer. Pero hay algo que se me ha olvidado decirte, serpia bueno que tomaras una poción para dormir porque debes estar en un agujero con fuego encendido durante quince días que es el tiempo que deberás estar allí abajo hasta llegar al tamaño que deseas.-

-Y cómo es que no me habías dicho, antes de salir pude preparar todo para el agujero pero por lo menos la poción es fácil porque la puedo buscar en uno de los libros de Twilight. Pe… ro… tu… me…- El sueño inducido por las picaduras no dejó que siguiera hablando llevándolo a dormir profundamente sobre el pasto a media tarde y dejando ir su enojo contra Jeigo por no decirle todo antes.

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR RIUK-1234 SE DESPIDE XHAO**_


	5. HINBERNACION

_**BUENO HOLA AMIGOS AQUÍ DE NUEVO RIUK-1234 TRAYENDOLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA. Y LOS SEGUIDORES DE MI OTRA HISTORIA ´´LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO´´ LES DIGO QUE VOY EN UN 60% DEL CAPITULO 18, LA TARDANZA SE DEBE A LA ESCUELA, YA SABEN TRABAJOS Y TRABAJOS ESTAR EN DÉCIMO ES LO PEOR DEL MUNDO, NO TIENES TIEMPO DE NADA, POR SUERTE EN LOS RESESOS DE LA ESCUELA USO MI CELULAR EN DONDE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO EL CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA Y DE ESTA, ASÍ QUE AMIGOS MÍOS LES PIDO PACIENCIA**_

* * *

**HIBERNACION**

Spike se queda parado viendo como sus amigas enojadas se alejan de él y solo Rarity se queda mirándolo y con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo -En realidad solo fui un juego para ti.- Y luego se aleja y se desvanece entre una luz blanca, el pobre dragón que se veía a sí mismo como un dragón adolescente empezó a correr para buscar a sus amigas pero no pudo, todo lo que encontraba era una luz cegadora.

-No…- Se despierta gritando y todo sudado, se observa y nota que aún es un bebé dragón. –Qué alivio solo fue un sueño.- dice aliviado y nota que está empezando el amanecer. Se dirige hacia Jeigo y lo empieza a despertar. –Jeigo nos tenemos que ir, al parecer el veneno de las abejas nos hizo mucho efecto.- susurra esperando que no se encuentren más abejas por el alrededor.

-Cinco minutos más mami.- Escucha Spike, el pequeño dragón lo mueve para poder despertarlo pero no logra nada. Entonces se le ocurre darle en el costado. –Auch, ¿por qué me golpeas? solo bastaba con que me movieras para despertarme.-

-Eso llevo haciendo hace buen raro.- Refunfuña Spike. –Vamos, es mejor irse ahora y así llegaremos a Ponyville a mitad de la tarde o para el anochecer.- Pero el afán del pequeño dragón no solo es llegar para recoger las gemas que había escondido y lograr hacer el método de crecimiento, sino también, saber cómo caminaba la relación entre él y sus amigas porque todo el camino solo pensaba en el sueño que había tenido.

Mientras Spike volvía a Ponyville Twilight parecía un zombi ojeroso, llevaba dos días sin dormir y no precisamente estudiando sino echándose la culpa por la huida de Spike y triste al recibir una carta que no presentaba ninguna emoción por volver o que extrañaba a cualquiera de las seis amigas, especialmente a ella.

La alicornio que de por sí no salía mucho de la biblioteca al menos que la princesa Celestia la convocara o alguna salida con sus amigas, pero ahora está hermética, últimamente no quería ver a nadie ni siquiera a sus amigas. Pero estas siempre tratan de animarlas, aunque la que más trataba de animarla era Rarity y esto desconcertaba a Twilight.

Todas sabían que la unicornio blanco había desarrollado un sentimiento especial por Spike durante todo el tiempo que este trató de cortejarla pero se negaba aceptar esto. Durante los primeros días que Spike desapareció se culpaba por su huida y ahora está feliz y quien más quiere ayudar.

Ahora ha pasado la semana en la que Spike fue cambiando con sus amigas y ahora le toca enfrentar la situación con las demás ponys, pero tenía que seguir adelante ya que el tiempo para poder ayudar a su amiga de infancia Lickety Split y a la que le habría prometido protegerla y no pensaba romper su promesa.

Solo faltando unos cinco kilómetros para llegar a Ponyville Jeigo se despide de Spike dejando al bebé dragón cargando una bolsa con las gemas que fueron a buscar en su viaje y mientras más se acerca a al pueblo más ansiedad siente pero sabiendo que debe ocultar esto para que no se den cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

* * *

De vuelta en la biblioteca de Ponyville donde se encuentran Twilight y Rarity, esta última se encuentra consolando a la alicornio que está llorando y con lágrimas que parecen ríos.

-Ya, ya, ya, querida seguro todo saldrá bien.- Decía Rarity tocando suavemente la espalda de Twilight.

-Ra… Rarity, ¿acaso… acaso sabes algo que yo no?- Lloriqueó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la unicornio. – Porque tú fuiste la primera en caer en depresión y ahora eres la primera en salir de ella.-

-No pude ocultarlo ¿verdad?- Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. –Es que Spike es un gran amigo y me afectó mucho que se fuera pero no puedo ir por allí con una cara triste, creo que eso no es lo que querría Spike.- Luego voltea otra vez hacia la alicornio y con una sonrisa.- Y también creo que no le gustaría verte de esta forma.-

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Twilight mientras sacaba una pequeña sonrisa pero aun con la cara majada por lágrimas que caen pero luego se las seca para mostrar mejor su sonrisa. Mientras que la unicornio blanco se levanta. –¿Te vas?-

-Sí, tengo que resolver aún muchos asuntos de la tienda.-

-Pero no tienes por qué ocultar tus sentimientos hacia Spike, ya todas lo sabemos desde hace un tiempo.-

-Si cariño, creo que mi actitud me a delató, ¿verdad?- Rarity da la vuelta para ofrecer otra sonrisa a Twilight. –Pero pienso hacer algo para cambiar, le voy a decir que también siento lo mismo por él. Que sea un secreto entre nosotras, que las demás no lo sepan por favor ¿sí?- La alicornio asiente y Rarity se marcha en dirección a su casa.

Twilight observa unos libros que están desorganizados y se pone en labor de organizarlos, luego de un tiempo escucha que la puerta se abre y al ir a mirar se encuentra extraño que no tocara antes de entrar. Cuando se encuentra con alguien despaldas cargando una bolsa y al fijarse mejor nota que es Spike. La alicornio sale corriendo hacia él y lo abraza dejándolo en el asombro, el bebé dragón se sobresalta ya que no se esperaba que alguien llegara por detrás pero reconoce este abrazo.

-Spike, siento mucho haberte tratado de la forma que lo hice, por favor perdóname.- Gritó Twilight y luego dejando salir lágrimas a borbotones.

Spike se alegra de que aún mantiene el cariño de Twilight pero rápidamente recuerda la bolsa que lleva en el lomo y dándose cuenta de que la alicornio ya se debió haber dado cuenta pero ya es tarde para esconderla. Así que rompió el abrazo haciéndolo volver a la tristeza, pero se da vuelta y fuerza una sonrisa. –Claro Twilight, no puedo estar enojado contigo por siempre, solo déjame un poco de espacio porque necesito aclarar mi mente.- Luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras aun con la bolsa.

-Spike, ¿qué es lo que llevas en esa bolsa?-

El bebé dragón se detiene y ya tenía preparado que decir. -¿Esto? Es algo que conseguí en mi viaje. Y ahora que recuerdo todavía tenemos vacío el cofre que compré en Canterlot, ¿Verdad?- Twilight sorprendida por el cambio de tema asiente ligeramente. -Porque necesito guardar esto y lo siento que no pueda mostrartelo pero es mi secreto.-

-Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma está bien, te daré tu espacio.- Luego suelta una risilla. –El cofre está debajo de mi cama.- Dice alegremente y vuelve con la tarea que estaba haciendo.

Spike luego de subir y buscar el cofre se dispone a entrar las gemas inclusive las que había escondido antes de iniciar el viaje, cuando eructa una carta y al leerla se da cuenta que es de Lickety Split y la carta decía que otra vez la fecha se había adelantado y que solo restaban veinte días para el duelo. Esto tensó a Spike y lo desesperó aún más.

-Rayos, esto ahora solo me da el tiempo suficiente para hacer el método de crecimiento y llegar a Canterlot y con apenas uno o dos días para entrenar con Big.- El joven dragón aprieta los dientes y retrocede en su intento de guardar las gemas en el cofre para llevárselas y empezar hacer el método. –Por suerte he visto un libro con la poción que necesito, pero tengo que ver si Twilight tiene todos los ingredientes.-

Spike baja y busca el libro pero pronto se da cuenta de que Twilight no se encuentra, así que tiene más libertar para buscar los ingredientes. Antes de entrar al sótano se encuentra con una nota encima de la mesa de la sala, siente curiosidad y decide leerla:

"_Spike, he salido para acerté una cena muy especial y así que volveré pronto_"

El dragón siente algo cálido en su pecho que lo pone en un estado alegre, pero decide escribir en la parte trasera de la carta y la deja en el mismo lugar para continuar con su camino hacia el sótano.

Por suerte para Spike todos los ingredientes se encontraban allí y fue fácil crear la poción. Con la poción echa, la toma y recoge su bolsa de gemas se dirigiendose a Sweet Apples Acres para ver a Big Macintosh. Al llegar la noche empieza a caer y Big Macintosh está en el huerto recogiendo unas canastas grandes llenas de manzanas para guardarlas en el granero.

-Hola Big, ¿cómo estás?-

-No deberías ni siquiera saludarme después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana.- Dice el pony en un tono de enojo.

-Lo siento por eso pero es que no podía dejar que descubriera algo.- Se disculpaba mientras rascaba su nuca. –Pero no estoy por eso aquí, necesito un favor tuyo.-

-¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme favores?- Grita el pony fortachón pero Spike se pone a su nivel también a alzar la voz.

-No quería llegar a esto pero sabes que sé un secreto que nadie sabe además de los que te van a ver a pelear al club de peleas y por eso tienes que ayudarme sin importar que, oh sino le diré a todos.- Big aprieta los dientes dejando ver su enojo pero cierra los ojos y dura unos segundos de esa forma.

-Está bien te ayudaré, solo no digas nada porque entonces Applejack se preocuparía y enojaría conmigo.- Dice abriendo los ojos y mirando al bebé dragón. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Necesito que me lleves a un lugar en donde nadie valla o pasen pocos ponys, porque haré un agujero para meterme en él y poder hacer algo que no puedo decirte aun. Además necesito que lo cuides para que alguien no sospeche y se acerque. Esto será solo por quince días. Big dejó salir un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo déjame llevar esto al granero y nos iremos.- Y cargando las cestas en su lomo Big se pone en marcha hacia el granero con Spike como compañía. Luego de haber dejado su carga se ponen en marcha hacía el lugar donde Spike estará por quince días invernando para crecer. Cuando el pony y el dragón se alejan del granero AJ está llegando junto a Applebloom y se queda preguntándose: "¿para dónde irían?". Pero no tuvo tiempo de ir detrás de ellos porque necesitaba resolver algunos asuntos de la granja antes que anocheciera completamente, ya que no se podían aplazar para el día siguiente.

Big Mac lleva a Spike a una zona de la granja donde pocas veces se puede ver a alguien y donde los arboles de manzanas escasean debido a que no hace mucho ocurrió un incendio provocado por un rayo que cayó durante una tormenta y la familia Apple pudieron trabajar rápidamente para evitar que se propagara más.

-Aquí está bien, nadie vendrá a molestarte.-

-Una cosa más.- Interrumpe el dragón a Big que se disponía a marcharse. –Necesito que entrenes conmigo después que salga, porque tendré una pelea para proteger una amiga y no quiero que las demás se enteren. Así que me veré diferente cuando salga en quince días y por eso estoy haciendo todo esto que me ayudará a crecer, ¿Me entiendes?-

\- Eee Yup.- Contento de que el pony rojo que se alejaba le haya comprendido pone garras a la obra empezando a cavar en la base de un árbol quemado que estaba en un montículo para hacer su agujero o madriguera o como quieran decirles. Luego de media hora cavando supuso que era suficiente ya que tenía alrededor de cuatro metros de profundidad y un metro de ancho, en ese momento frunce el ceño por enojo al pensar que eso fue otra cosa de la que se le olvidó decir Jeigo. Antes de entrar mira hacia el cielo y ve una noche estrellada y con una luna muy resplandeciente.

-Que hermosa noche, es bueno irse con esto en mente antes de dormir por quince días.- Luego al mirar tres estrellas muy brillantes en posición de la cutie mark de la unicornio que ama.- No, esto es mejor, irme a dormir con la pony a la que amo en mente.- una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Luego entra al agujero y empieza colocar las piedras preciosas alrededor de él. – Ahora que recuerdo, Jeigo tampoco me dijo el orden en el cual deberían ir.- Con preocupación e inseguridad termina de colocarlas de la siguiente forma: el ámbar de oro cerca de su cabeza, el rubí de fuego cerca de su brazo derecho, el diamante de viento de su brazo izquierdo, el jade de tierra de su pierna izquierda y el zafiro de agua de su pierna derecha. –Espero que esto funcione de esta forma, o estaré en grabes problemas.- Luego con su fuego calienta las piedras hasta una alta temperatura que luego se quedaron encendidas por su propia cuenta haciendo sentir un gran calor al bebé dragón, pero sabía que podría soportarlo. Seguido se tomó el frasco que contenía suficiente poción para dormirlo durante quince días quedando se dormido casi inmediatamente.

* * *

_**BUENO AMIGOS ESTÉ FUE EL 5º CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA ¿QUE LES PARECIO?, XD ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO RIUK-1234 SE DESPIDE Y LES AGRADECE**_


	6. EL DESPERTAR DE UN DRAGON

**_BUENO COMO ESTÁN, BUENO AMIGOS AQUÍ LES VENGO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO OJALA LES GUSTE...BUENO VOY A DARLES UNA BUENA NOTICIA, A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO YA SE QUE LES HE DICHO VARIAS VECES QUE TENGAN _****_PACIENCIA PERO ENSERIO TENGO MUCHAS OCUPACIONES Y AHORA MAS QUE TENGO OTRO FIC QUE VOY A PUBLICAR, SE QUE A MUCHOS LES VA HA GUSTAR LA HISTORIA SE LLAMA ''WOLVERINE EL INMORTAL EN EQUESTRIA'' ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN Y ADAPTACIÓN QUE HICE DE UNA HISTORIA QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO Y QUE ESTARÁ DISPONIBLE EL VIERNES A LAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE, AHÍ PODRÁN VER EL RESUMEN QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL EN DONDE SABRÁN COMO UNOS DE LOS MAS GRANDIOSOS Y RECONOCIDOS DE LOS HEROES DE ''MARVEL COMIC'' TERMINO EN EQUESTRIA , YA TERMINE LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR ASÍ QUE SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS COMENCEMOS CON LA HISTORIA_**

* * *

**EL DESPERTAR DE UN DRAGON**

Cuando Twilight vuelve de hacer las compras para preparar la cena especial a Spike. Se dirigió directamente a la cocina para dejar los preparativos, luego salió a la sala para llamar a Spike pero después de varios llamados se preocupa preguntándose si habría salido sin leer su nota. Se dirige hacia donde dejó su carta para encontrar que está allí, pero al revisar mejor se fija que está escrita en ambos lados. Rápidamente empieza a leer el lado trasero:

Twilight siento mucho arruinar la cena, pero tuve que irme urgentemente porque tengo que seguir con mis asuntos pero volveré dentro de quince días. No puedo decirte más.

Luego de que la alicornio terminara de leer su estado de ánimo se cayó como quien empuja una enorme roca de un acantilado que choca con fuerza pero no se rompe completamente solo se desprenden muchos pedazos y se queda quebrado. Pero solo que la enorme roca es Twilight y ella si siente el dolor de la caída.

La pony lila cayó en sus patas traseras y bajó la mirada como quien busca una pista o algo más pequeño de lo que ella se sentía. Y aunque él ha había perdonado no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

En el tiempo que estuvo haciendo las compras, Twilight se encontró con Pinkie Pie y está salió corriendo a buscar a las demás elementos de la armonía para preparar una fiesta improvisada por la bienvenida de Spike sin que la alicornio lo sepa o mejor dicho sin que le diera tiempo de enterarse de nada.

Cuando Twilight se encontraba sentada en medio de la sala, Pinkie entra por la puerta arrastrando a las demás y disparando su cañón de fiestas para decorar toda la biblioteca de varios disparos. La alicornio se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar.

-Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó con un tono con algo de enojo.

-Si Pinkie, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí tan solo diciendo "regresó, regreso"?- Dijo Rainbow notablemente enojada- Por Celestia, ¿Quién regreso?-

Todas las demás estaban confundidas, pero Twilight sabía muy bien que era lo que quería decir Pinkie.

-Dije que no le iba hacer una fiesta, pero como Twilight compró muchos ingredientes para hacer una cena especial cambié de opinión y luego fui a buscarlas y entonces…-

-Pinkie, ya di quien es.- Refunfuñaron las ponys al unísono a excepción de Twilight.

-Bueno, ya les diré, se trata de Spike.- Todas quedaron asombradas.

-¿Es… es cierto cariño?- Preguntó Rarity con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, es cierto.- Dijo bajando la mirada y soltando un suspiro.

-¿Pero no deberías estar contenta por eso?- dijo Fluttershy abrazando a la alicornio para reconfortarla.

-Ya vez, esa lagartija solo sabe causar problemas.- Gruñó la pegaso color cian. –Acaba de regresar y ya te está haciendo sentir mal, quisiera encontrar me lo y…-

-Rainbow.- Le llama la atención Applejack mientras que la pegaso adoptaba una pose como si el joven dragón estuviera en frente de ella. Luego la pony tierra se quita el sombrero y lo agarra con sus patas delanteras y baja la mirada. –Twilight, eh… yo al principio no sabía de quien Pinkie estaba hablando, pero cuando mencionó a Spike no me sorprendí de que haya vuelto sino de que se sorprendiera. Yo pensaba que todas ya lo sabían porque lo vi esta tarde junto a Big alejándose del granero.-

-Bueno, ¿Y dónde está Spike? Fue algo apresurado pero pude conseguir el pastel más supe delicioso que encontré en la tienda.- Dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba un pastel de tres pisos. –Además creo deberíamos aprovechar he invitar más ponys y así será una fiesta super-hiper-duper divertida…-

Applejack le tapa la boca con un casco mientras con el otro señala a Twilight y Pinkie se da cuenta del estado de ánimo de la alicornio y se queda tranquila y cambiando su expresión a triste y preocupada.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que decirnos cariño?- Pregunta preocupada Rarity.

-Es esta carta, de un lado está mi letra diciendo que salí de compras y del otro la de Spike diciendo que volverá en quince días sin decir cuál es el asunto urgente que tiene que atender ni el ¿porque?-

Todas se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos cuando Pinkie Pie sale revotando y saltando por todos lados. –Ya sé, ya sé.- Todas la miraron por un segundo pero volvieron a la pose anterior sin hacer caso de lo que la pony rosada estaba tratando de decir. –Es que acaso soy invisible o soy un fantasma. Oh no, ¿ya estoy muerta y no me di cuenta? ¿Cuándo fue que pasó? Pero ahora puedo asustar a los pony, me pregunto si puedo traspasar las paredes.- De pronto Pinkie salió corriendo hacia una de las paredes y en vez de traspasarla chocó estruendosamente tumbando varios libros y quedando casi inconsiente.

-Bueno ya.- Dijo Rainbow exasperada. –Dinos que es lo que tienes en mente antes de que en verdad te vuelvas fantasma.-

Pinkie se para como si nada hubiera pasado. –Bueno lo que quiero decir es que si Big Macintosh fue el último que vio a Spike, entonces, ¿Por qué no ir a preguntarle? Él debe de saber algo.- Todas se quedaron sorprendidas de lo evidente que nadie más tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir.

Twilight al ver el apoyo de sus amigas decide dejar de lado su estado depresivo. –Entonces iremos a investigar el paradero de Spike.- Todas salieron en dirección de Sweet Apple Acres para interrogar a Big Macintosh.

Al llegar a la granja encuentran a Big preparándose para irse a dormir, irrumpen en la habitación cuando este acababa de ponerse la sabana por encima pero no pudo disfrutar del calor de la manta porque saltó del susto cayendo en el piso. Todas las yeguas se acercaron y lo rodearon, este se puso nervioso porque no sabía que hacer o que decir.

-Bien hermano.- Hablo primero Applejack. –Dinos donde está Spike.- Todas lo miraban como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Luego todas hablan al unísono asustando aún más al caballo rojo y haciendo que corra de en medio de ellas hasta arrinconarse en la pared. –Esperen un momento.- Grita Applejack para parar el bullicio de todas. –Oye hermano solo estamos preocupados por Spike…-

-Callence, amárrenlo e interróguenlo.- Gritó Pinkie sacando su cañón de fiesta y disparándolo contra Big y el cañón lanza serpentinas que amarran al pony rojo como una momia. Las ponys se quedaron atónitas y Rainbow enojada le quita el cañón dejando a avergonzada a la culpable. Todas corren a ayudar al pobre pony.

-Por favor Big Mac, ayudanos a encontrar a Spike.- Dijo Twilight calmadamente pero buscando la compasión de Big para que hable al respecto. –Dime, ¿Nos vas a decir dónde está?

-Eee, nop.-

-¿Entonces sabes o no dónde está mi Spiky Wikey?- Rogó Rarity.

-Eee, nop.-

Al ver que no podían salir con ningún tipo de repuesta lo dejaron en paz, pero el pony rojo sabía que todo no se quedaría tranquilo porque ellas sospechaban algo.

Al día siguiente Big Mac estuvo todo nervioso por cuestión de que sentía vigilado, pero también se sentía preocupado por Spike porque está en la intemperie a su suerte y quería ir a ver como estaba. Después de que un largo día de trabajo casi terminara deja que Applejack se retire hacia la casa para descansar y cuando se sintió totalmente solo, decidió ir a la zona donde está Spike pero aun mirando hacia atrás para ver si es seguido. Al llegar al lugar encuentra un agujero debajo de uno de los arboles chamuscados que había quedado en pie, de inmediato recuerda lo que le dijo antes de dejarlo, cuando se acerca nota que sale un gran calor del agujero. Cuando se da vuelta para retirarse del lugar se encuentra con un resplandor muy fuerte que lo sega por unos instantes.

-¿Te vas tan rápido?- Dijo Rainbow fanfarroneando. –Entones, ¿Aquí es donde se esconde Spike? ¿He?-

-Eee no…- Pero antes de terminar su clásica frase para negar Twilight se le acerca de manera muy confiada.

-No te preocupes en negar porque es seguro que Spike está dentro de ese agujero.- Pero cuando la alicornio trata de asomar la cabeza, sintió tanto calor que creyó que su rostro se iba a quemar y tuvo que retirarse de inmediato. -¿Pe… pero que es lo que estas tratando de hacer, cocinar a Spike?

-Eee nop.-

-¿Acaso sabes lo que pasa hay dentro, querido?- Continuó Rarity con el cuestionario.

-Eee nop.-

-¿Esto tiene que ver con una bolsa que cargaba Spike?- Vuelve hacer preguntas Twilight.

-Tal vez.-

-¿Acaso no sabes nada grandulón?- Pregunta Rainbow tratando de intimidarlo.

-Eee Yup.-

-¿Si de que sabes o de que no sabes?- Vuelve a preguntar la pegaso cian.

-Déjalo en paz Rainbow, porque ya tenemos la información suficiente para ir donde alguien que complete el rompecabezas.- Dijo Twilight con una mirada muy confiada y todas se marchan del lugar mientras que Pinkie pregunta cual rompe cabezas.

Big se alivia que solo descubrieron lo de Spike y que no dijo todo lo que sabía al respecto y por lo cual creía que no le había fallado al dragón y este podría guardar en secreto de Big.

Las seis ponys llegan a casa de Zecora para preguntar acerca de los datos que han encontrado, aunque las demás no sabían exactamente cuáles eran esos datos, Twilight sí.

-Hola Zecora.- Saluda Twilight a la cebra. –Siento molestarte pero tenemos un asunto muy importante en nuestros cascos y debemos preguntarte algo.-

-Puedes preguntar pues para responder aquí debo estar.- Rima la cebra

-La pregunta es, ¿Qué haría Spike dentro de un agujero en la tierra con mucho calor?-

Zecora se impresiona mucho por lo que ha escuchado. – Déjame saber algo, ¿Acaso se ha ido a un viaje largo?-

-No sé exactamente si se ha ido de viaje por Equestria pero estuvo varios días fuera-Contesta la alicornio.

-¿Qué más sabes?-

-Me ha dejado una nota que volverá dentro de quince días.-

La cebra se queda unos momentos pensativa y luego se dirige a un estante donde se encuentra un libro muy viejo, tanto que ya no se podía leer la portada, cuando lo abre le muestra una página donde su título dice "Método de Crecimiento Rápido de un Dragón".

-Esto es lo que ha estado haciendo el joven dragón, usar un método para hacerse mayor.- Cuando las ponys leen se enteran de los detalles del método. –Lo malo de esto es que necesita muchas proteínas para mantener su nuevo cuerpo y si no las encuentra se volverá fiero, pero si dura lo suficiente sin comerlas volverá con mucho dolor a su antiguo yo y creo que todo esto es por amor.-

Todas miraron a Rarity haciendo que esta se ruborice. -¿Po… Por qué todas me miran a mí?-

-No lo entiendes terrón de azúcar.- Contesta Applejack. –Spike está haciendo todo esto por ti?- Rarity se volvió a sentir culpable y alagada al mismo tiempo, no sabía que hacer o que decir.

-Al parecer se hará un dragón adolescente, porque quince días es suficiente llegar ser. Pero tengo una pregunta y es ¿cómo pasará los días el joven dragón? Al estar allí sería muy aburrido al menos que para dormir haya hecho un poción.-

-Esto quiere decir que no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.- Dice Twilight llevándose un casco a la barbilla.

Después todas se dirigen a sus respectivos hogares y esperar que pasen los días faltantes para el despertar de Spike. Pero Rarity es quien lo espera con ansias porque quiere declarar su amor por el dragón y ahora más porque ella cree que lo que él está haciendo es por ella. Los días pasaron lentos para la unicornio pero el día en que tiene que despertar el joven dragón llegó.

Todas esperan fuera del agujero donde Spike se encuentra, estaban allí desde temprano en la mañana ya que no sabían cuando exactamente despertaría, todo parecía un día de campo alrededor del árbol pero pronto llegó la noche y el dragón no se asoma.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a casa, al parecer Spike saldrá mañana.- Bostezó Twilight al ver que el sueño le estaba ganando en lo tarde de la noche.

-Váyanse ustedes chicas, yo me quedaré unos momentos más.- Dijo Rarity como casi como un suspiro. Todas las demás se miraron con preocupación pero decidieron dejar su espacio a la unicornio dejándola sola con el agujero.

Más tarde Spike empieza a despertar y se da cuenta de que está haciendo mucho calor y de que se encuentra entumecido. Cuando empieza a tocarse los músculos para masajearlos y luego a estirarse observa que el método ha resultado al ver sus garras más grandes y sentirse más grande, como resultado el dragón se alegra mucho y decide salir. Poco a poco acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo y desentumeciendo los músculos va saliendo del agujero con un poco de dificultad. Al salir se encuentra con una Rarity que se había cansado de esperar y se había rendido del sueño, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho.

-¿Esto es… es un sueño?- Se pregunta y luego se pellizca para ver si es cierto porque mientras estuvo dormido muchos sueños como esta situación eran recurrentes, pero al sentir el dolor del pellizco se da cuenta de que no está soñando. El dragón se acerca hacia ella preocupándose de porque estaba allí y si fue porque se enteró de que él estaba en ese lugar. Pero pensó que no era el lugar como para dejarla dormir sola así que la tomó suavemente en sus brazos para llevarla a Boutique Carrusel y mientras caminaba hacia allí la pony blanco se abraza del cuello del dragón, este se sonroja y observa que aún está dormida luego sonríe levemente.

Al llegar a casa de Rarity Spike encuentra que la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro, el dragón pensó que debió salir bastante apresurada como para olvidar asegurar su tienda. Al estar dentro y todas las luces apagadas lleva al unicornio a su habitación tropezando con algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo y la acuesta suavemente para no despertarla. Cuando la arropa siente la necesidad de tocar la melena de la durmiente y no solo hace eso sino que también lo huele, pero luego deja salir un suspiro y decide alejarse pero justamente al dar un paso en la retirada siente un casco agarrando una de sus garras. Voltea y observa que es Rarity en un estado somnoliento.

-Por favor quédate a dormir conmigo.- Unas palabras que nunca pensó escuchar de Rarity y mucho menos es esta situación aceleran el corazón del ahora dragón adolescente.

* * *

_**BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS PORESTAR SIGUIENDO MI HISTORIA. RIUK 1234 SE DESPIDE XHAO**_


	7. CAMBIOS

_**HOLA COMO ESTAN AMIGOS, BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO. QUIERO ACORDARLES QUE EL CAPITULO 18 DE MI HISTORIA ''LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO'' TENDRA QUE ESPERAR PARA EL 10 DE MARZO….Y LOS QUE ESPERAN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE WOLVERINE EL INMORTAL EN EQUESTRIA RECUERDDEN QUE LO PUBLICARE ESTE VIERNES EN LA NOCHE O EL SABADO EN EL MEDIO DIA. ESO QUERIA DECIRLES Y YA SIGAMOS CON EL CAPITULO. OJALA LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE COMENTEN**_

* * *

**CAMBIOS**

Sin duda una propuesta como la de Rarity deja a cualquiera con la boca abierta, sudando en frío y temblando debido a la ansiedad, así que imagínense a Spike que siempre ha querido una oportunidad como esta.

Spike al estar emocionado por experimentar algo que con lo que solo soñaba. La recuesta en una mejor posición y se acerca al rostro de la unicornio para darle un beso, pero al estar cerca se da cuenta de que ella solo está hablando dormida. Fue un duro golpe para el ahora adolescente dragón.

-Debes de estar soñando con algún otro pony, tal vez una de clase alta, como me gustaría que fuese yo.- Dejó salir un largo y casi mudo suspiro. –Hubiese sido otro y se aprovecharía de esto, pero no yo, te amo lo suficiente como para contenerme.- Luego se recuesta al lado de la yegua para admirarla unos momentos más y esta se abraza de él, por lo cual se vuelve a sorprender y dejando ir una sonrisa dando a por entendido para sí mismo que aun así es feliz.

Luego de unos minutos en la que Rarity se apoderó de uno de los costados de Spike, decide irse ya que consideraba que no era correcto quedarse y mucho menos darle una posible sorpresa desagradable al despertar con un dragón adolescente a su lado y que tal vez no lo reconociera de inmediato.

Al tratar de levantarse se da cuenta que el abrazo de Rarity es lo bastante fuerte como para no dejarlo ir, así que se las ingenió para cambiar de lugar con una gran almohada de la cama de a unicornio. Spike pensó que tal vez no podría escapar pero lo hizo y en realidad no lo quería. El dragón decide ir a la biblioteca pero antes de dejar la habitación de Rarity se para en la puerta y se voltea dejando salir otro largo suspiro y finalmente se va. Cuando Spike cierra la puerta la unicornio se abraza más fuerte a la almohada y vuelve hablar dormida.

-S… Spike.-

Al volver a la biblioteca sigue temblando pero no solo por la propuesta que le había hecho Rarity sino que también su nuevo cuerpo le está pidiendo proteínas.

-No pensé que esto fuera tan rápido.- después de que dijera esto los temblores pasaron a ser acompañados por dolores agudos, pero el dragón los soportaba en silencio apretando los dientes. Cuando cae y se apoya en una rodilla mientras lucha para no derrumbarse en el suelo, el dragón observa un conejo que pasa al parecer muy apurado como si llegase tarde a algún lugar y mientras ve al apresurado animal el hocico está hecho agua y sin darse cuenta corre y atrapa al conejo. Todo es nuevo para Spike, incluyendo la velocidad y ahora un apetito feroz por carne y ahora que había atrapado el pobre animal procede a comer y engullir con mucha desesperación, como si fuese su última comida y alguien tratara de quitársela.

Al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho se sintió miserable al sacrificar un pobre animalito y no comprar las pastillas que Jeigo le había sugerido. Se sentía de lo peor por lo menos los temblores y dolores empezaban a desaparecer.

-Si no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar con algún otro animal o peor aún a un pony cercano a mí, debo conseguir las pastillas de proteínas desde que la tienda en la plaza abra.- El dragón se levanta y sigue su camino hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar encuentra todas las luces apagadas, lo cual no fue una sorpresa debido a que ya era muy tarde, enciende unas pocas luces y al sentirse sin sueño o agotamiento debido al largo dormir de quince días coge un libro para leer, y encuentra uno que no había visto y que tenía una cubierta poco profesional y el título "El tratamiento de Twilight", al tomarlo debido a que no se acostumbra tan rápidamente al tamaño de sus nuevas garras tira al suelo tres libros más haciendo ruido al caer. Mira para los lados como si fuese un ladrón que no quiere ser descubierto pero no ve a nadie y los vuelve a poner en su lugar a excepción del que le llamó la atención.

Se digirió a la sala para leerlo más cómodamente pero cuando se dispone abrir el libro se encuentra con una escoba golpeando su cabeza, sale corriendo buscando protección pero la escoba está envuelta por un aura morada que sigue al dragón por todos lados.

-Sal de aquí, ladrón.- Gritaba una voz que Spike reconoció de inmediato.

-Soy yo, Spike.- Grita tratando de llamar a la calma a la alicornio.

-No te creo nada.- y Twilight sigue golpeando al dragón hasta que este decide agarrar la escoba y mostrarse mejor al alzarla.

-Mira si soy yo.- Cuando a alicornio se fija mejor se da cuenta del error y se sonroja de la vergüenza y se lanza hacia Spike para un abrazo. –Spike.- Grita

-Sí, yo también te extrañé pero no te ataco con una escoba, ¿o sí?- Dice mirando con un poco de enojo a Twilight haciendo que esta rompa el abrazo y se vuelva a avergonzar por lo ocurrido pero Spike deja salir una riza que le devuelve la confianza a la alicornio.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo cuando te "salude" con la escoba?- dice con una pequeña sonrisa y un con un casco tratando de ocultarla.

-Estaba por empezar a leer este libro.- Cuando Spike le muestra el libro Twilight se empalidece y se lo quita rápidamente con la magia de entre las garras. -¿Pero qué pasa?-

-Es que es un libro que estoy escribiendo sobre unas criaturas llamados humanos que Lyra me hablo una vez y… y… no quiero que nadie lo lea hasta que esté terminado.- Pero por dentro solo se decía: "Estuvo cerca, pero ahora debo esconderlo o desaparecerlo y decir que se perdió, rayos".

-Pues por eso me pareció raro ver un libro nuevo.- Deja salir una riza pero después de ver el rostro serio de Twilight se para en seco. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Mírate, ahora eres un dragón adolescente y se porque lo has hecho.- El dragón tragó en seco y trato de evadir la mirada de la alicornio y diciendo para sus adentros: "Rayos, Big Mac se te soltó la lengua". –Fue por Rarity, ¿verdad?-

Spike sintió un alivio, que casi lo demuestra cuando casi deja salir un suspiro, al darse cuenta que mal interpretaron el motivo real de la aceleración de su crecimiento. –Ah, s… sí, claro que fue por ella.-

-Bueno Spike, sabes que aunque ahora eres más grande para nosotras sigues siendo nuestro Spike al que amamos y queremos incluyendo a Rarity.- Luego le da un abrazo.

-Claro Twi, lo sé.- Y le devuelve el abrazo. –Oye y ¿qué hiciste en estos días yo estuve todo el tiempo dormido?- Twilight le explico todo lo que había ocurrido en los quince días que habían pasado, todo a excepción del comportamiento que había tenido Rarity con la huida y luego hibernación de Spike.

Duraron charlando hasta casi al amanecer cuando Twilight cayó rendida por el sueño. Spike, al ver que el alba empieza a aparecer en el horizonte recuerda los de las pastillas y que el dueño abre muy temprano, así que llegaría justo a tiempo desde la biblioteca hasta la plaza para el abrir de la tienda. Ya que estaba recostado en el suelo en un cojín junto a Twilight sintiendo su calor y comodidad decide salir para terminar su diligencia y con miedo a que volviera pasar lo del conejo.

La visita a la tienda fue rápida solo le tomó unos treinta minutos ir, comprar y volver. Por lo cual Twilight aún seguía dormida. Fue para la cocina para desayunar unas gemas y al volver a la sala se encuentra con un Twilight que está despertando.

-¿S… Spike dónde vas?- Todavía en un estado soñoliento al ver al dragón dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Voy a Sweet Apple Acres, voy agradecer a Big Mac por dejar descubrir mi secreto.-

-Bueno, con respecto a eso.- Dice Twilight mientras se rasca la nuca. –Más bien lo obligamos pero no dijo mucho así que deduje el resto, siento no habértelo dicho.-

-Entonces.- Dijo Spike con una sonrisa. –Iré a darle la gracia por guardarlo, tú descansa y no te preocupes que ya me he desayunado.- Sale de la biblioteca con la excusa de ir a agradecer al pony rojo pero en realidad es para que le ayude con el evento que se aproximaba en unos pocos días.

Al llegar a la granja se encuentra con Applejack en la entrada, la pony tierra se asustó un poco al ver el tamaño de un dragón adolescente dirigiéndose hacia ella pero al escuchar un: -Hola Applejack.- Reconoció la voz de Spike calmandose enseguida y luego dándole un bofetón.

-¿Cómo te atreves venir después de lo que me dijiste y lo que hiciste en mi granja?-

-Este… yo… lo siento pero debes de entender….- Dijo sin coordinar una respuesta concreta y acariciando la mejilla afectada por la cachetada de Applejack y luego ser interrumpido por la misma.

-Descuida, yo entiendo, pero me tenía que desquitar por las llamas que me lanzaste aquel día. Pero mírate Spike, ahora eres todo grandulón y fornido creo que no solo a Rarity le gustará el cambio terrón de azúcar.- Luego la pony le guiña un ojo. –Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Spike juraría que su amiga le estaba coqueteando pero rápidamente pensó que esa no era la forma de Applejack y decidió cambiar de tema. –Applejack, ¿Me puedes decir dónde puedo encontrar a Big Mac?-

-Creo que está en la parte este de la granja.- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cien.

-Gracias, Applejack y perdón de nuevo.- Decía Spike alejándose de la yegua y esta le respondía saludando con su sombrero.

El dragón llega a la zona este de la granja y encuentra a Big Mac pateando los árboles de manzanas para cosecharlas. El pony rojo tampoco reconoció a Spike pero si se le hizo parecido. Spike pensó que le podría pasar lo que pasó con Twilight y Applejack así que decidió presentarse inmediatamente.

-Hola Big Mac, soy yo Spike. A que no me reconocías.-

-Eee nop.-

-¿Pero, si te parecía familiar?

-Eee yup.-

-Te quiero dar las gracias por guardar mi secreto, todas entendieron que es por Rarity que he hecho esto y no saben el verdadero motivo.- Big Mac asintió sin dejar su trabajo. –Pero no solo vengo para agradecerte, sino que también he venido para que cumplas el resto de tu promesa, para que me entrenes.- El pony forzudo se paró en seco ya que había olvidado esa parte del plan.

-Bueno Spike… veras…- Trató de decir el pony que en muy pocas ocasiones habla.

-¿No lo habrás olvidado?-

-Eee yup.-

-Solo tenemos dos días incluyendo este para poder aprender a luchar, ¿sabes dónde podemos ir inmediatamente a practicar donde nadie se entere?-

-Eee yup.- Big Mac dejó su trabajo completamente y luego se dirigió a las afueras de las propiedades de la familia Apple, se dirigieron hacia una pequeña colina que esta retirada de Ponyville aproximadamente a dos kilómetros y medio donde se encuentra una pequeña cabaña donde parece estar abandonada por fuera y por dentro hasta que fueron a tres cabeza de Pony que sale del suelo hechas en bronce y Big Mac levantó la de en medio para revelar unas escaleras que llegan a lo que parecía ser un lujoso club de peleas.

-Aquí es donde vienen para apostar muchos millonarios de Canterlot, ¿verdad?- Pregunta Spike con una respuesta que obviamente sabía.

-Eee yup, aquí entrenaremos y debemos volver antes del atardecer para que Applejack no sospeche nada.- Luego de decir esto Big Mac adopta un pase de lucha. –Vamos a empezar la clase, ahora ven y atácame.-

-¿Pero no deberías enseñarme lo básico primero?- Dice el dragón rascándose la cabeza.

-Esto será una sesión rápida de dos días así que tengo que ver lo que tienes.- Spike entendiendo las explicaciones carga contra Big Mac, pero el pony rojo inmediatamente lo manda volando por los aires cayendo fuertemente contra el piso y haciendo que el dragón gruña de dolor. –Tienes mucha fuerza pero no la sabes usar pensé que tendrías por lo menos una noción de como atacar, así que tenemos mucho trabajo.-

Luego de un día de entrenamiento muy duro para Spike cansado y empezando a sentir abre recuerda rápidamente que trae consigo las pastillas de proteínas, Big Mac las observa y reconoce que son. Spike se fija que el pony a su lado observa el frasco e idea como explicarle.

-Esto es por un efecto secundario del método de crecimiento, si no las bebo me produce un gran dolor.- Le dijo una verdad a medias pero el pony rojo se quedó con esa explicación.

Ese mismo día más temprano luego de que cierta unicornio blanco despertara se encontró con una escama púrpura echando de lado la almohada que estaba húmeda por alguna razón para poder recoger dicha escama.

-Entonces no fue un sueño.- dice para sí misma en voz baja y sin recordar exactamente cómo llegó a su cama, pero si recordaba algo acerca de un sueño abrazando a un Spike más grande de lo que recordaba y pidiéndole que se quede con ella. Esto último la hace sonrojar. –No, el nunca haría algo así conmigo sin que yo esté consciente o media dormida.- Pero luego sonríe y vuelve a mirar a la escama aun con la sonrisa. –Pero de que estuvo aquí sí que estuvo.-

Luego se dirigió hacia la biblioteca con el fin de cumplir su objetivo que llevaba más de quince días, revelar que también tenía los mismos sentimientos por Spike pero al llegar se encuentra con que no está y que ha ido a Sweet Apples Acres.

-Twilight, cariño, crees que podríamos ir hacia allá, quiero que me apoyes en esto por favor.- Claramente estaba muy nerviosa como para actuar sola.

-Claro Rarity, pero sabes Spike aceptó que hiso esto por ti.- La unicornio parecía un tomate por el color que había adoptado su rostro y de inmediato parten ambas ponys hacia la granja.

Al llegar se encuentran con Applejack apilando unas cajas cerca del granero, la pony tierra les dice en cual dirección fue Spike y que las iba a acompañar. Pero al llegar al lugar encuentran el puesto de trabajo de Big Mac está solo y con solo con unas cestas llena de manzanas.

Ya en el atardecer Big Mac regresa a su puesto de trabajo encontrando a las tres ponys y muy molestas principalmente Applejack. El pony forzudo dijo que Spike se había separado de él y que solo estaban pasando el tiempo y no se dieron cuenta de cuánto habían durado.

Pero Rarity no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente por tantos imprevistos, ella había decidido algo y ese algo lo habría de cumplir costara lo que le costara.

* * *

_**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS EN LA OTRA SEMANA. RIUK-1234 SE DESPIDE XD…**_


	8. LA LUCHA

**LA LUCHA**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿me conseguiste una pelea para probar lo que aprendí ayer y hoy?-

-Eee yup.-

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste, es decir, fue muy difícil?-

-Eee yup.-

-¿Así que no te puedo decepcionar?-

-Eee nop.-

-¿Quién es mi contrincante?-

-Snowflake.-

Esta era la conversación entre Spike y Big Mac en los camerinos luego de un día muy ajetreado en el cual el pony rojo y el dragón púrpura se habían vuelto escapar de la granja desde temprano en la mañana y desde entonces entrenando hasta una hora antes que los ponys principalmente de Canterlot y Ponyville y luego de otros lugares empezaran a llegar. Spike estaba muy exhausto y nervioso pero Big Mac confiaba en él y así que tenía que lograrlo.

Aunque el entrenamiento solo fue por dos días y fue lo básico fue muy intenso tanto que después de una hora de descanso y llegar el momento de pelear aún estaba muy cansado, luego Big Mac le ofrece una bebida para reponer un poco más de energía y al mismo tiempo Spike siente que vuelven los dolores así que aprovecha la bebida para tragar otra pastilla de proteínas y poco a poco disminuye el dolor.

-Buenas noches a todos los ponys presentes.- Gritaba el anunciador abriendo el evento. –Esta noche tenemos algo muy interesante como primera pelea, tenemos un pegaso muy fuerte que todos conocen, uno de los antiguos campeones: Snowflake!.- dijo mientras elevaba la voz.

-Yeah!- Gritaba mientras salía desde una puerta pequeña y se dirigía hacia una jaula octagonal en centro de una gran multitud.

-Y un dragón que viene de lugares lejanos solo para retar a Snowflake, es Spiro.- Spike se sorprendió al escuchar es seudónimo que le habían puesto y su puso que es para que nadie supiera quién es realmente y por su aspecto nadie lo reconocerían ahora. De repente siente un empujón que lo obliga a salir por su puerta y al voltear se da cuenta de que es Big Mac y que tiene una sonrisa de aprobación que le da confianza a seguir adelante, pero al ver la multitud de ponys, siente muchos nervios y empieza a saludar y caminar torpemente hacia la jaula causando que todos lo miraran extrañamente y algunos con burlas.

Al llegar se encuentra con el pegaso forzudo mirándolo de mala manera, pero en el momento de chocar garras y cascos como saludo, Spike queda impresionado y al mismo tiempo presionado con lo que le dice Snowflake.

-Sé que eres Spike, Big Mac me contó todo, así que no te la dejaré fácil porque si no puedes conmigo no podrás con el idiota que te reto, me escuchaste hijo-Estas palabras hicieron sentir al joven dragón que su estómago se había hecho nudo.

El réferi los divide y luego hace sonar la campana, Snowflake se abalanza sobre Spike logrando sorprenderlo y derribarlo. Una vez el pegaso está encima del dragón empieza a golpearlo fuertemente en la cara. Spike recuerda lo que había aprendido en tan corto tiempo y con sus piernas abraza al pegaso logrando quitárselo de encima y rápidamente toma la pata izquierda delantera y le aplica un candado. Para cualquiera sin experiencia fuese muy difícil escaparse pera para un luchador experimentado como Snowflake es cosa fácil lidiar contra un inexperto como Spike. El pegaso logra dar una vuelta y se zafa del agarre de piernas del dragón, este es obligado a ceder un poco el candado ya que el pegaso trata de incorporarse y revertir el ataque. Luego sin que Spike tuviese tiempo de reaccionar Snowflake se levanta toma el brazo izquierdo de Spike aplicándole un torniquete dejándolo de rodillas y haciendo que este grite de dolor, el pegaso lo termina de levantar, lo voltea y le golpea con dos patadas bastantes fuertes, una en el estómago y otra en la quijada dejándolo muy mareado pero en pie. Snowflake te tenía piedad ya que se trataba de una ayuda, así que lo tomó de espaldas y le hizo un suplex dejando al joven dragón aún más atontado. Luego al tratarse de levantar el pegaso lo toma por el cuello para tratar de que se rinda o se duerma debido a la llave aplicada.

-Vamos Spike, puedes dar más que esto.- Pero el dragón se estaba quedando dormido rápidamente pero recordó lo que todos hablan en el pueblo acerca de este dragón enamorado de una hermosa pony. –Luego de que termine este evento voy a pedirle a la pony modista, como se llama, así Rarity para que salga conmigo en una cita.- Esto hace volver a Spike en sí. –¿Acaso la conoces?- dijo en un tono burlón.

Spike se logra para dejando al pegaso colgado de su cuello, luego se tira hacia atrás cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su oponente logrando que este haga muecas de dolor y logrando así que le suelte. El joven dragón se levanta rápidamente y así Snowflake pero lo que el pegaso no pudo percatar es que Spike fue más rápido que él y cuando se centra en volver a atacar al dragón se encuentra con un puño que lo golpea directamente en el rostro mandandolo a volar y haciendo que traspase la malla de la jaula y aterrizando encima de algunos ponys del público.

Spike se sorprende de su fuerza y se preocupa por Snowflake ya que nunca había usado su fuerza para atacar a nadie con intención de dañarlo.

-¡Y Spiro es el ganador por Nocaut, eso fue sorprendente!- Grita el anunciador pero Spike no estaba pendiente de lo que decía el pony con alto parlante y se fue a revisar al pegaso así mismo también llego Big Mac y pudieron ver que aun respiraba pero los paramédicos se los llevaron hacia una enfermería que el hospital de Ponyville se pondría celoso por tan bien equipado.

Luego de que el evento terminara y todos se habrían ido Spike espera a las afueras de la aparente casucha preocupado por su oponente, más tarde escucha pasos de cascos provenientes de aquel lugar y al mirar se encuentra que es Snowflake apoyándose de Big Mac.

-Gracias Spike.- Dice el pegaso con una sonrisa y viendo la expresión de asombro y duda que se acababa de enmarcar en el rostro del dragón. –Gracias por darme una pelea que no había tenido desde hace mucho, bueno no desde que Big Mac me arrebató el título. Pero no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, solo tengo cinco costillas rotas, una luxación en el hombro derecho y la mandíbula un poco desencajada, pero no es nada que se pueda arreglar des pues de un tiempo de reposo.- Luego cambia su sonrisa por una cara un poco más seria. –Pero también me quiero disculpar por lo que dije de Rairty, solo quería incentivarte a seguir.-

-No hay problemas y me alegro que estés bien.- dice Spike con una sonrisa un poco forzada. –Creo que me despido, mañana me voy para Canterlot y es un largo viaje de un día completo y necesito descansar.- El dragón se despide de ambos ponys ya que Big Mac ayudará al herido pegaso a llegar a su casa.

Pero la unicornio a que estado buscando al joven dragón desde el día anterior y que aún no conocía su nuevo aspecto, estaba ansiosa esperando en la biblioteca ya que el día antes también espero luego que se dirigiera allí desde Sweet Apple Acres junto a Twilight hasta tarde en la noche pero el dragón no apareció hasta que la unicornio se habría ido, ya que estuvo fuera aplicándose crema que había tenido que comprar para poder desvanecer los moretones que había obtenido en su primer día de entrenamiento. Pero igual se quedó esperando porque Spike también se había quedado aplicándose la crema para desvanecer los golpes, solo que ahora eran más graves y la crema duraría más tiempo para desvanecer todos los moretones e hinchazón.

Ya era muy tarde en la noche y decidió llegar a la biblioteca pero nuevamente Rarity había tenido que irse debido a que Sweety Bell se quedaba en su casa y había abusado bastante de la confianza sobre su hermana para que se quede sola en casa.

Al llegar Spike a la biblioteca algunas luces están encendidas pero notablemente siendo apagadas por la encargada de la biblioteca. Cuando Twilight se percata de la entrada del dragón la iluminación lo favorecía ya que ocultaban los moretones de su rostro, la alicornio lo miró con enojo y luego un suspiro.

-¿Te pasa algo Twilight? ¿Acasoestáss enojada conmigo por llegar tarde?-

-Yo prometí que no me metería en tus asuntos, pero yo no soy quien debería estar enojada contigo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunta Spike con notable curiosidad.

-Desde que despertaste, Rarity te ha estado buscando para decirte algo importante pero al parecer verte es algo imposible para ella.

-¡Ah sí!- Dice con emoción el joven dragón. -¿Y qué es lo que me quiere decir?-

-Yo… yo… yo no lo sé, pero me dijo que era algo importante.- Mentira, nadie más que ella y Rarity sabían que es lo que le quería decir.

-Voy de inmediato a su casa para saber lo que me quiere decir.-

-¡Espera!- Grita Twilight al ver que el dragón se dirigía hacia la puerta. –Será mejor esperar hasta mañana, debe de estar cansada de tanto buscarte.-

Spike cambia su cara de felicidad por una de tristeza y bajando la cabeza le dice a la alicornio: -No creo poder verla mañana, ya que necesito atender unos asuntos muy urgentes en Canterlot y mi duración será de dos días.- Twilight se acerca para darle un abrazo y consolarlo pero además para preguntar.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar después que hables con Rarity?- Esta era una pregunta que él no quería contestar.

-No te puedo decir, pero luego te lo diré cuando todo termine, te lo prometo.- Spike le sonrió con una sonrisa un poco triste y luego se marchó a dormir subiendo las escaleras pesadamente debido al cansancio físico y ahora el cansancio emocional que Twilight le ha ofrecido.

Pero al llegar a la habitación Spike no se duerme directamente, sino que, escribe una carta a Lickety Split informándole que partirá mañana en la mañana hacia Canterlot. Luego de unos minutos, alrededor de diez minutos recibe una carta de aquí en le había enviado la primera carta.

Mi querido Spike, estaré esperándote, estoy ansiosa de verte y de que puedas resolver mi problema.

Gracias por todo,

Atentamente Lickety Split.

Al dragón le gustaba leer las cartas de Lickety Spilt, no solo porque le informaba sobre la situación, sino también por el olor a rosas que siempre salía de sus cartas. Pero cuando Spike se disponía a disfrutar de ese sutil olor Twilight entra para acostarse en su cama justo donde está la nueva cama del joven dragón, una cama que solo se sacaba para visitas pero debido al nuevo tamaño de Spike fue necesario que él la usara, rápidamente esconde la carta debajo de su almohada y se hace el dormido, pero luego de unos minutos después que la alicornio se entrara a su respectiva cama y cayendo dormida al instante debido al día ajetreado al buscar a Spike; este va sintiendo los efectos de su día también y va cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Sin darse cuenta está nuevamente en un sueño compartido encontrándose con Rarity (la cual es con quien comparte el sueño), en una habitación con cortinas Rojas y detalles dorados, ambos están parados y en medio de ellos una cama con sábanas rojas con encajes dorados y almohadas blancas muy grandes, además la habitación tenía muebles que parecían bastantes caros y hechos con mucho cuidado. El dragón mira al unicornio blanco con deseo y pasión y logra ver en sus ojos lo mismo, pero la unicornio no podía lograr ver el rostro del dragón logrando ver solo su físico pero podía sentir que la penetraba y la hacía sentir apasionada y solo pensaba en abrazarlo y besarlo.

* * *

_**BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO RIUK-1234 SE DESPIDE XD**_


	9. CONFLICTOS

**CONFLICTOS**

* * *

Ambos dudan pero como si hubiesen practicado la sincronía, ambos suben al mismo tiempo la cama. Estaban notablemente nerviosos pero Rarity decidió tomar la iniciativa besando al dragón púrpura al que ella no podía verle la cara pero sí sabía que se sentía segura y apasionada junto a él. Spike se deja llevar a boca arriba y ella seductoramente empieza a besarle las mejillas y luego el cuello, él la sorprende mordisqueando suavemente una oreja, y ahora con sus nuevos colmillos el placer de estar al filo del peligro de objetos tan puntiagudos Rarity se excita rápidamente y baja al pecho de su acompañante pero sin estacionarse allí sigue hacia el estómago y luego al vientre donde jugo un momento para hacer que Spike se excitara aún más.

Mientras que los amantes disfrutaban de su abrazo en el lecho donde acaban de hacer algo maravilloso, la puerta de la habitación se abre de repente mostrando a una pony rosa con la melena y la cola con un rosa más opaco y una Cutie Marck de tres helados.

-¿Por qué me diste esperanzas?- Gritó con furia y luego salió corriendo y Spike detrás de ella pero Rarity no escuchó nada solo vio como los labios de la yegua que irrumpió en la habitación se movían y también como el dragón púrpura salía corriendo detrás de ella y dejando a la unicornio confundida, desorientada y sola en una cama enorme pero al tratar de salir de esta despierta cayendo al piso desde su propia cama y al revisarse si está bien toca su rostro y encuentra lágrimas. Por otro lado Spike también despierta con un grito despertando a Twilight y llamando su preocupación.

-Spike, ¿están bien?- Dice la alicornio con notable preocupación y con mucho sueño.

-Ah… s… si… estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla- bueno en parte es verdad. –Voy a bajar a tomar un poco de agua.-

Cuando Spike bajó a la cocina notó que empezaba amanecer, se podía ver una hermosa alba en el horizonte de las montañas. Piensa. "Mañana es mi enfrentamiento con un dragón el cual no conozco. Quisiera que todo esto se resolviera de otra manera. Pero lo más importante es, ¿Por qué ese dragón adelantó tanto la fecha?" Luego rompe sus pensamientos para beber un vaso de agua para después dirigirse a baño y mientras se daba un baño de agua bien fría para poder aclarar los pensamientos, le llegan los recuerdos de ese sueño que en gran parte fue hermoso hasta que llegó esa pony rosa, hasta que llegó Lickety Split diciendo que Spike le había dado falsas esperanzas.

-Pero yo nunca le di ningún tipo de esperanza.- Dijo en voz baja y llevándose una garra a la barbilla.

El dragón después que salió del baño y haberse secado se dedicó a recoger el suficiente equipaje para cinco días, las pastillas y unas gemas que había dejado de su viaje por Equestria para comer ahora les servirían como ayuda para su viaje a Canterlot. Twilight escucha al dragón y levanta la cabeza.

-¿Spike que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué preparas una maleta? ¿Te vas a volver a escapar?- Sonaba con mucho sueño pero notablemente preocupada.

-No te preocupes Twilight, yo volveré en dos o tres días, dependiendo como resulte todo en Canterlot.-

-¿Cómo resulte todo? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tengo que… atender unos negocios, recuerda que quiero ser un gran escritor así que le mostré una historia a un editor y quiere verme.- Vaya que mentira.

-Mmm… me alegro por ti Spike, espero que te valla bien.- Pero la alicornio no se tragó por completo el cuento.

-Gracias.- Y el dragón le da un abrazo que no fue fuerte porque todavía le dolían los golpes del día anterior y la alicornio se percata pero no dice nada. –Me voy en el primer tren.

-Pero Spike.- Dice Twilight tratando acordándose de lo que tiene que decirle Rarity a él. –Rarity quería verte para hablar contigo.-

-Lo siento Twilight, pero creo que podría esperar uno días, ¿no?- Spike pensaba que tal vez era algo relacionado con ayudar a buscar joyas o algo relacionado con la Boutique.

-Pero… bueno está bien.- Dijo Twilight bajando la cabeza.

Luego de un desayuno rápido de Diamantes de la cocina se va para la estación de trenes a esperar el primer tren que pasa por Ponyville y después a su destino que es Canterlot, el dragón espera por unos minutos y resoplando llega su transporte y se marcha.

Unas horas más tarde Twilight se encuentra con Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie y AJ en la biblioteca ya que querían conocer la nueva apariencia de Spike, aunque Applejack ya la había visto y Rarity tuvo un sueño muy erótico con quien ella supuso que era Spike y quería asegurarse de con quién soñó.

-Lo siento chicas, pero Spike se fue para Canterlot temprano en la mañana y no volverá hasta dentro de dos o tres días.- Dijo con algo de pesar en su voz al no poder detener a su compañero de vivienda cuando terminaba de servirles una taza de café. De repente Rarity deja caer, no más bien estrella la taza donde Twilight le había brindado el zumo negro logrando llamar la atención de todas.

-Lo siento, se me debió resbalar.- Eso fue todo lo que pudo inventar cuando se percató de que todas la miraban de manera extraña y con preocupación.

La puerta se abre estrepitosamente y al todas voltear notan que es Rainbow Dash entrando a la biblioteca notablemente emocionada. Rarity inmediatamente pensó que era un alivio cambiar de objetivo.

-Wow, chicas, anoche vi la mejor pelea que pude ver en mi vida.- Luego de hacer una pausa nota que sus amigas no tienen ni idea de lo que está hablando. –¿En serio? ¿No saben del club secreto de peleas?-

-Pues por eso no sabemos, porque es secreto.- Dijo enojada Applejack.

-Bueno, como decía, anoche el excampeón Snowflake fue aplastado por un luchador novato.- Dijo mientras hacía la mímica de lo que había pasado. –Era un dragón como lo que conocimos cuando Spike con la migración de dragones, pero este era púrpura.- Lleva un casco a la barbilla y continúa. –Pensándolo bien se parecía bastante a Spike.-

-Ese era Spike.- Dijo bajando la cabeza Twilight.

-¿Y como dejas que Spike haga esas cosas?- Le grita Rainbow. –He visto a muchos salir casi muertos de ahí.-

-No sabía que lo hacía.- Dijo con voz triste pero pausada. –Solo creo que era él porque antes de irse a Canterlot me dio un abrazo y me di cuenta de que su cuerpo le dolía por lo cual su abrazo no fue consistente. Supongo que aún le dolían los golpes de anoche-

-Entonces, tiene algún otro motivo por el que fue y no por el que nos dijiste.- Dice dejando notar la suficiente preocupación para no preocupar a sus amigas pero por dentro estaba desgarrada.

Todas fueron a casa de Snowflake para preguntarle si sabía algo acerca del repentino viaje del joven dragón, pero se encontraron que el pegaso no quiso ayudar.

-Oye grandulón, se cómo tratar a los de tu clase.- Amenazó la pegaso de color cian. –Vamos a jugar un juego.

-Uh, uh, yo quiero jugar, ¿Qué juego es?- Dijo con mucha alegría Pinkie Pie.

-No Pinkie, este juego solo lo podemos jugar él y yo.- Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa malvada que hizo sudar a Snowflake. –El juego se llama toca y acierta.- Entonces Rainbow empieza a tocar los vendajes del pegaso haciéndolo gritar. –Uh, ¿te duele? Pues habla y paro de hacerlo.-

-No sé nada.- dijo con mucha dificultad en medio del dolor.

-No te creo nada.- Y la pegaso aumenta la intensidad de los toques.

-Bueno está bien, hablaré.- Y la pegaso dejó su ataque. –Él fue a Canterlot para ver una vieja amiga llamada Lickety Split.-

-Lickety Split.- Dice Twilight en forma pensativa.

-Twilight, ¿acaso sabes algo?- Dijo Rarity subiendo un poco el tono de su voz.

-Bueno es que… no es posible que Spike la conozca porque nunca se han encontrado. Ella es de una familia muy acaudalada en Canterlot son muy herméticos y no tienen relación con casi nadie.

-Entonces ya está decidido, nos vamos a Canterlot.- Dice Pinkie de forma muy enérgica. –Tenemos que investigar si le están pegando los cuernos a Rarity.-

-¡Pinkie!- Gritan todas excepto Rarity.

-Lo siento.-

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse ya que Spike y yo nunca hemos tenido nada, ahora si me disculpan tengo que empacar para ir a Canterlot.- Mientras salía de la casa del pegaso forzudo una lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, y las que se habían quedado miraban a Pinkie como queriéndola ejecutarla en ese mismo instante.

-Una cosa más.- Interrumpe el momento Snowflake. –No dejen que Spike pierda el control con su enojo, no sé qué podría pasar exactamente pero sería algo muy malo.-

Esto dejó atónitas a todas pero no había tiempo de seguir preguntando, Spike llevaba alrededor de tres horas de ventaja y el siguiente tren llegaría en media hora y tenían que prepararse para el viaje.

Más tarde ya todas listas para irse, las demás ponys notan que Rarity no llevaba el acostumbrado exceso de maletas y aun solo eran tres siempre llevó más de cinco o seis y otras veces hasta diez. Después de la llegada del tren todas abordan sin decir nada del comportamiento de Rarity.

Fue un largo viaje que llevó todo el día llegando cuando la noche se disponía a caer, aun así todas llegaron a la mansión donde Spike iba a descansar hasta la pelea. El portero no quiso dejar pasar a ninguna de las ponys hasta que Twilight le dijo que buscaban a Spike y si le podría hacer el favor de buscarlo para hablar con él, el portero llamó una de las sirvientas que justamente estaba pasando por el lugar (Bueno más bien tienen un romance secreto y se dirigía a darle un poco de cariño a su novio secreto, pero eso es otra historia, él le dijo que fuera a decirle a Spike que lo buscaban. Pero a su regreso la sirvienta dice que las dejara pasar.

Al entrar en la mansión notan que los lujos de la sala donde están son casi comparables con el castillo de Canterlot, Spike sale desde una habitación que está al otro lado de la sala y a unos metros antes de llegar a donde están sus amigas Lickety Split salta enfrente de él y le planta un beso en los labios dejando sorprendido a él y a las demás. Split rompe el beso con una enorme sonrisa y sin que Spike tuviese oportunidad de reclamar nada Rarity se dirigió hacia él y le abofetea fuertemente.


	10. CONFUSIONES Y ODIO

_**HOLA AMIGOS COMO LES VA, SI SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE DEJE DE ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA CREO QUE HAN PASADO 2 MESES..¿ESO CREO? PUES BIEN AQUÍ ESTA EL DECIMO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE… Y POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES AQUÍ COMIENZA EL CAPITULO**_

* * *

**CONFUSIONES**** Y ODIO**

* * *

Spike estaba adolorido y confundido, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y solo escuchó los gritos de las Lickety Split como eco ya que había quedado aturdido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a Spike?- Gritaba furiosa Split frente a las demás ponys que se quedaron atónitas al ver el espectáculo de las dos yeguas.

-Vámonos chicas, ya sabemos a qué vino Spike a Canterlot, nuestra preocupación fue en vano.- Dijo Rarity ignorando a la yegua histérica.

Split al sentirse ignorada quiso golpear a la unicornio blanco, pero cuando estaba por golpear a Rarity desde atrás fue elevada en los aires por un aura azul oscura. Cuando todos se dan cuenta de que Split está en el aire una voz sale desde el corredor donde salió la pony rosa con listón.

-Split no es de damas golpear a alguien y mucho menos desde atrás.- Un voz calmada y pasiva, se podía notar un semental negro con ojos azules oscuros, melena y cola bien peinadas de color azul cielo y una Cutie Mark con tres estrellas blancas con polvo de estrellas ondeando debajo. –Deberías calmarte.- Se dirigió a Split para reprenderla mientras ella hacía pucheros y él ayudaba a Spike a estabilizarse. –Disculpen la actitud de Split, Spike por favor acompaña a las damas a la salida mientras yo platico con esta yegua traviesa.-

-Pero Magic Dream, ya es tarde, ¿no podemos dejar que se queden aquí por esta noche?- Preguntó Spike mientras aún se sobaba la mejilla golpeada.

-Tienes razón Spike, ahora mismo ordenaré que preparen recamaras para todas.- Dijo otro semental que bajaba las escaleras de la sala, de color blanco, melena y cola verde también con ojos dorados como miel y su Cutie Marck es un rubí con una crema de helado encima.

-Claro señor Gems Split, lo siento.- Contestó Magic Dream.

-No es necesario buen señor, podemos quedarnos en el castillo, ¿verdad Twilight?- Dice Rarity con aire de suficiencia.

-No lo sé, la princesa ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí.- Respondió la alicornio rompiendo así la postura de seguridad de la unicornio blanco.

-No es ningún problema ayudar a las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonía.- insistió Rubí Split sin dejar otra opción mas que quedarse a pasar la noche en aquella mansión.

Magic Dream deja en sus cascos a Lickety Split de la forma más delicada posible pero Rarity al ser muy observadora se da cuenta de que cada vez que el semental negro ve a la pony rosa muestra un brillo en sus ojos. Pero al dirigir la vista hacia la pony que habían acabado de depositar en el piso mira su cutie mark y se recuerda del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior y la yegua que interrumpió su momento con Spike y el salió corriendo detrás de ella. Este recuerdo la hace enojar mucho pero no dio a conocer sus emociones porque logra estar al final de todas disimulando ver la decoración del lugar, que en parte logran calmarla un poco porque percibe la dedicación y lo costoso que debió ser.

Luego que Spike llega a su habitación y se sienta en el borde de su cama escucha la puerta. –Puede entrar.- Permite el joven dragón.

-Mmm… hola Spike.- Dice Twilight entrando tímidamente. –quería hablar contigo.-

-No quiero que me preguntes porque estoy aquí, te lo diré todo después que haga lo que tenga que hacer.-

-Está bien, entonces respóndeme ¿Por qué peleaste en aquel club en Poniville?-

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-

-Rainbow asiste a ese lugar, pero contéstame ahora.- dice esto último con un poco más de energía a alicornio.

-Tampoco puedo decirte, cuando todo esto pase te lo puedo decir y quiero que vuelvan a Ponyville mañana mismo.-

-Pero…- Twilight fue interrumpida por un dedo en la boca para callarla.

-Sin peros, respeta mi decisión.- En la mirada de Spike se podía ver mucha determinación al decir esto y por tal razón Twilight asintió y se retiró dando un vistazo antes de salir por la puerta.

El joven dragón escucha otra vez la puerta y ordena entrar al nuevo visitante, esta vez es Lickety Split.

-Así que ella es Twilight, parece ser una buena pony.-

-Y no sabes cuánta razón tienes.-

-Pero supongo que la unicornio blanco es Rarity, ¿verdad?-

-Así es.-

-No me cae bien.-

-¿Pero por qué? Ella es el elemento de la generosidad- pregunta con evidente curiosidad al levantar una ceja.

-Más bien del egoísmo, porque ahora que te ve con otra yegua se pone celosa.-

-Eso es imposible, si he creído en ocasiones que le atraigo pero la verdad creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que existo para ella.-

-Entonces eso es mejor, para nosotros.- Dice Split acercándose y recostando al dragón sobre la cama.- Sería genial si celebraríamos tu nuevo cuerpo durmiendo juntos, nuestra primera vez.-

-No podemos hacer esto, no solo por respeto a tu padre sino también respeto a ti.-

Lickety Split no quería aceptar el hecho de que la estaban rechazando pero tenía razón, luego le da un beso muy apasionado que logra recostar a Spike totalmente en la cama y ella encima de él hasta que la agarra por los hombros y la separa y jadeando le dice: -Ya basta.-

-Entonces prométeme que antes de la pelea me invitaras a salir.- Sin más que hacer el dragón acepta. Luego que Split se va de su habitación se queda excitado.

Otra vez la puerta suena pero ahora no podía hacer pasar a nadie debido a lo que Split le había provocado.

-Spike, Soy yo, Rarity. Solo quería disculparme por lo de hace unos momentos, lamento haberte golpeado.- Luego se acerca a la puerta y al mismo tiempo Spike pero este último sin decir nada. –Sé que debes estar enojado conmigo, pero mañana me gustaría verte para disculparme frente a frente.-

Luego de decirlo Rarity se marcha y Spike lamentado no hablar con ella pero también tiene que quitarse la calentura y decide tomar una ducha fría para bajar su calentura.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Primero está Split quien me besa, Rarity me abofetea y Twilight insiste en saber lo que estoy haciendo.- Dijo para sí mismo mientras caía el agua encima de él.

Al día siguiente, Spike es despertado muy temprano por Lickety Split ya que quería aprovechar al máximo la mañana porque la pelea sería en la tarde.

-Hoy desayunaremos fuera, solo nosotros dos.- Dijo Split agarrándose fuertemente de un brazo de Spike que estaba caminando a cuatro patas para estar más cerca de la altura de ella.

-Me hubiese gustado invitar a mis amigas.-

-¿Qué parte de nosotros dos no entendiste?- hizo un puchero haciendo que el dragón desista de alguna otra queja.

Ambos fueron ron a desayunar en una mesa de una pequeña plaza que muy acogedora y allí en un restaurante con mesas al aire libre se sentaron y comieron, luego fueron a dar una vuelta al parque donde en un banco estaba sentado Magic Dream leyendo un libro.

-Duraron bastante.-

-Pudimos haber durado más.- Dijo Split enojada mientras que Magic se reía de ella.

Mientras que en la mansión se preparaban para el desayuno y las seis invitadas son llevadas a un comedor en el jardín. Cuando están todos sentados las seis yeguas se dan cuenta de que sólo están ellas y el padre de Lickety Split.

-Disculpe señor. Pregunta Twilight. –¿Pero Spike, su hija y ese unicornio negro no vendrá a acompañarnos a desayunar?-

-Me temo que no, Magic Dream tenía que resolver unos asuntos y Lickety Split y Spike están en una cita por el parque, si todo sale bien hoy se casarán muy pronto.-

-¿Si todo sale bien?- Pregunta Applejack

-Lo siento pero no puedo hablar de eso ahora.-

-Disculpenme, tengo que aprovechar para resolver unos asuntos.- Dijo Rarity casi dejando salir sus lágrimas y la voz quebrada, luego caminando entorpeciendo los pasos de vez en cuando y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de los demás corrió como nunca había corrido en dirección al parque. Pero sin darse cuenta estaba siendo seguida por sus amigas quienes dejaron sus desayunos por mitad ya que la vieron salir muy mal a excepción de Pinkie Pie que todavía tenía una dona en la boca y en sus cascos delanteros, mientras corría solo con sus patas traseras, una carga de más donas azucarada y una taza grande de café.

Regresando al parque los dos ponys y el dragón están sentados charlando tranquilamente y de vez en cuando insinuaciones de Split hasta que la yegua quiso un algodón de azúcar y fue a comprarlo al más estilo Pinkie.

-Magic Dream, ¿Por qué ayudas a Split en nuestra cita si ella a mí no me gusta y a ti sí? Es decir tú y ella saben que me gusta otra pony.-

El unicornio negro solo mira a piso y sin mucho ánimo responde. –Solo quiero verla feliz aunque sea al lado de otro pony, es decir, dragón.-

-Sabes que no lo va hacer si yo amo a otra…-

-Pues deja de amarla.- Dice enojado Magic Dream.

-Eso no es tan fácil como suena, yo solo voy a cumplir mi promesa pero tengo que decirle a Split mis sentimientos y tú deberías hablarle de los tuyos.-

El semental negro, comprendía perfectamente pero no podía aceptar que su amor secreto sufriera de ninguna forma. Al volver Split ambos vuelven sus rostros a un estado alegre para no interrumpir la ocasión pero la que puso una cara de miedo fue la yegua que llegaba con tres algodones de azúcar y los deja caer. Magic y Spike corren para asistir a Split pero al mirar en la dirección donde ella miraba Spike ve un rostro familiar, es Garble que se acerca caminando.

-Pero si es el enano… perdón el grandulón de Spike.- El dragón púrpura se sorprende de lo rápido que fue reconocido. –Veo que estás sorprendido de que te haya reconocido. Desde el día que te vi con ese otro dragón tierra los seguí y supe que tramaban y así los dejé que terminaran el método de crecimiento ya que quería pelear contigo y demostrar que soy más fuerte y poderoso.- Se notaba un gran ego en él mientras seguía hablando. –Ahora no solo es por esta estúpida pony sino también por ajustar algunas cuentas contigo, así que asiste o todos en esa mansión tendrán una tragedia masiva.-

-Entonces, ¿eres el dragón con quien voy a pelear?- Pregunta al escuchar todo lo que el dragón rojo le dice.

-Claro y te estaré esperando, grandulón.- Se burló mientras partía volando fuera de la vista de los tres.

-Será mejor que te lleves a Split para que se calme.- Dice Spike mientras Magic asiente.

Magic y Split se marchan y luego el joven dragón escucha una voz familiar y al voltear se encuentra con Rarity quien lo abraza y entre sollozos le dice:

-Por favor Spike, no te cases con Split yo sé que es tarde y por ser estúpida no lo había hecho antes, pero yo te amo.- Y le planta un gran beso en los labios. Spike estaba impactado por lo que pasaba no podía creer que la yegua a quien amaba también lo amaba, pero cuando iba a corresponder el beso se recuerda de la amenaza de Garble. Luego escuchó pasos de cascos que se aproximaban y al Spike ver a sus amigas se alienta aún más para hacer algo que nunca en su sano juicio lo haría.

Todas quedan sorprendidas al ver el beso de Spike y Rarity pero luego el dragón lo rompe poniendo a la unicornio en contra de un árbol con una cara de mucha furia. –Ahora te atreves a aclarar tus sentimientos cuando yo encontré a otra pony que me quiere por como soy.- Gritó con furia mientras agarraba el cuello de Rarity, Split y Magic no iban muy lejos y tuvieron oportunidad de escuchar los gritos de Spike, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Split pero aun así no se detuvieron.

-Oye lagartija, quítale tus garras de encima.- Grito Rainbow amenazantemente pero esto hiso que Spike se enojara más.

-Y en cuanto a ustedes quiero que salgan inmediatamente de la mansión, no quiero verlas hay.-

-Pero Spike.- Trata de llamar a la razón Twilight al dragón.

-Sin peros.- Dijo lanzando una llamarada que hace que las ponys cierren los ojos y se protejan por el calor y cuando logran ver no lo encuentran allí. –Pagaras por lo que me has hecho hacer Garble, me has hecho hacerle daño a la pony que amo y a mis amigas.- Se decía con los dientes crujiendo de tan fuertes que los tenía apretados mientras se escondía para que las demás no lo vieran.

-Rarity, um… ¿estás bien?- Pregunta Fluttershy notablemente preocupada.

-Si pero. –Dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello. –Es Spike quien no lo está, pude ver en sus ojos que todo esto fue una actuación.-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó Twilight

-Solo lo sé, y también sé quién nos puede ayudar a entender lo que está pasando aquí.-

* * *

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS EN LA CAJA DE REVIEWS Y NO OLVIDEN MIRAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIA QUE DENTRO DEL SABADO LAS ACTUALIZARE..SIN MAS QUE DECIR RIUK-1234 SE DESPIDE XHAO….**_


	11. SIN DISTRACCIONES

_**HOLA AMIGOS COMO LES VA, SI SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE DEJE DE ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA CREO QUE HAN PASADO VARIAS SEMANAS..YA SABEN EL TIEMPO ES LO QUE ME LIMITA, PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL DECIMO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE… Y POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES AQUÍ COMIENZA EL CAPITULO**_

* * *

**SIN DISTRACCIONES**

* * *

Rarity sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas con los sementales y la carta que va a jugar es una carta peligrosa porque si quería conservar a Spike a su lado tenía que saber qué hacer con Magic Dream.

Ya se estaban haciendo los preparativos para salir hacia el lugar donde se suscitará la batalla entre Spike y Garble y las ponys provenientes de Ponyville están bastantes intrigadas ya que nadie les dice nada. Rarity encuentra en un corredor a unicornio negro y simulando que va a buscar su equipaje se dirige hacia él mientras las demás se escapaban de la vista, ocultándose para escuchar todo lo que se diría.

-Mmm… hola cariño.- Habló Rarity en forma preocupada, pero que actuación. –no recuerdo donde es que está mi habitación para ir a buscar mi equipaje, ¿me podrías orientar? Porque esta casa es muy grande-

-Claro, sígueme, te llevaré.- Y salió en dirección al otro lado de la casa, pero mientras las ponys que se ocultan los siguen bien de cerca.

\- Disculpa que me entrometa, ¿Pero sabes cómo se conocieron Spike y Lickety Split?- Pregunta la unicornio blanco.

Magic Dream lo pensó un momento pero después decidió hablar. –Se conocieron mediante que Split se había perdido en un pequeño bosque cercano cuando apenas era una potrilla y llevaba varias horas allá, pero Spike que estaba dando un paseo y que conocía bastante bien el lugar la encontró llorando y hambrienta, él le ofreció algo de comer que cuando se lo acercó ella lo comió de su garra y desde ese momento ella se enamoró de ese dragón. Luego el la trajo a casa ganándose la admiración del padre de Split luego de demostrar que era diferente a los demás dragones. Pero una semana después fui traído aquí como acompañante y protector de ella pero también desde que la vi ese día yo me… heee…- Aquí tartamudeó ya que iba a decir algo que solo él y Spike sabían. –Yo supe que sería una molestia cuidarla.- Eso fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.

Rarity lo observa por unos momentos y luego rompe el silencio. –No tienes que ocultarme que ella te atrae.- Esto sacó de balance a Magic Dream.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta atónito de una manera casi automática.

-Bueno, la forma en que la observas y la tratas es obvio.- La unicornio da una mirada coqueta dando a conocer que lo que él hace es muy evidente.

-Es cierto, pero ella ama a Spike y si ella es feliz con él yo también seré feliz.- dice Magic Dream bajando la mirada.

-Sabes que eso es mentira.- Sube la voz Rarity. –No cometas el error de guardar tu sentimiento o sufrirás bastante, no hagas lo que yo hice, porque al esperar bastante sufro mucho y ahora está con otra yegua.- Casi deja salir una lágrima pero mantiene la compostura pero con una voz un poco quebrada al recordar lo mucho que esperó para abrirse hacia Spike.

-Ese debe de ser un buen semental, ¿no?-

-Es muy gentil y amable, y también es alguien en quien se puede contar siempre. Pero él no es un semental sino un dragón.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa causando una impresión de asombro en el unicornio negro.

-Entonces, ¿estás hablando de Spike?-

-Así es, y es por eso que quiero que me digas que oculta Spike, ¿Por qué todo este drama?-

-Yo… no puedo decirte.-

-Cariño, por favor yo me preocupo por él, imagínate que es lo mismo con Split ¿acaso no estarías preocupado?- Su tono de desesperación empezó a salir un poco.

-Sí, y por eso no te puedo decir.- Dijo Magic poniendo una cara seria.

-Por favor dime que es lo que está pasando, tal vez pueda ayudar.- Habló Rarity con notable preocupación.

-¿No crees que si yo pudiera hacer algo no estaría aquí impotente?- Dijo enojado el unicornio negro con lágrimas asomadas.

Rarity lo abraza para consolarlo. –Ya, ya cariño. Yo sé cómo se siente, pero sabes que, siempre busqué ayuda en mis amigos más cercanos para resolver los problemas. Y yo conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar y luego que todo pase te ayudaré a que Split logre notar lo buen semental que eres.-

-Es… Está bien, pero no busques la ayuda de Celestia, ella no se puede enterar de nada. También esto va para ustedes.- Dijo mientras hacía levitar a las otras ponys detrás de una esquina del corredor por donde transitaban.

Todas se miraron entre si prometieron no decirle nada a la Princesa y Magic inmediatamente le empezó a contar lo que había pasado con Lickety Split, Garble y Gems Split dejando sorprendidas a todas y luego de la promesa que Spike le hizo a Lickety Split y que sólo hacía lo que hacía para no faltar a su palabra. Cuando Magic terminó de decir todo se fue rápidamente en un carruaje jalado por pegasos, él fue el último en irse ya que Spike, Lickty Split y su padre se fueron primero más temprano al lugar del combate, el cual es en un risco en una montaña cerca de Canterlot mas esto último no se los contó.

-Rainbow Dash sigue ese carruaje y averigua donde es la pelea y luego nos avisas en el castillo.- Ordenó Twilight.

-Mm… Pero Magic Dream dijo…- Trató de decir Fluttershy cuando Twilight la interrumpió

-Sé lo que dijo Fluttershy, pero Spike es nuestro amigo y tenemos que ayudarlo.- Dijo en alta voz la alicornio haciendo que la pegaso amarilla se encogiera un poco.

Dash salió volando detrás del carruaje y el resto corrieron en dirección al castillo. Pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con que la mayoría de la guardia real estaba en una misión cerca de Los Pegasos acompañando a la Princesa Luna para una negociación con un embajador de la Nación Grifo y debido a que es algo muy delicado se necesita toda la seguridad posible dejando así a Canterlot con unos pocos guardias, lo suficiente para mantener el orden. La Princesa Celestia estaba ocupada organizando los preparativos para la próxima gran gala del galope y casi no tenía tiempo para nada.

-Lo siento mucho mi fiel estudiante.- Dijo la alicornio blanco después de escuchar lo que había pasado con Spike. –Pero no puedo ayudarte en estos momentos, Luna está en una misión de paz y se ha llevado casi toda la guardia y yo estoy muy ocupada.- Se detuvo un momento y miro a su estudiante diciendo. –Pero pueden usar un carruaje para que puedan ir todas y tratar de resolverlo por ustedes mismas y en cuanto pueda iré para allá inmediatamente.- Después de decir esto entra Rainbow respirando un poco fuerte debido a lo rápido que tuvo que ir para dar la noticia de donde era la ubicación de la pelea.

Pero ya en el sitio de donde se suscitará la batalla Spike busca su frasco de las pastillas y se da cuenta de que solo le que una sola pastilla de proteínas. –Al parecer mi cuerpo ha aumentado la velocidad de consumo de las proteínas y he agotado mis pastillas rápidamente, espero que esta mantenga un efecto con la suficiente duración para conseguir otro frasco y mantener la cordura.- Habló para sí mismo sí que nadie a su alrededor lo escuchara.

Luego de su monólogo el joven dragón observa el lugar para darse cuenta que en donde van a pelear existe una plataforma redonda con el suficiente espacio para pelear pero se desanima un poco al pensar en que Garble tiene una gran ventaja debido a que es al aire libre y él puede volar y que al ser una plataforma por la cual se extenderá un puente de madera para que pueda cruzar y si caía estaba perdido.

Se presentaron unos cuantos dragones adolescentes y Lickety Split, Gems Split y Magic Dream además de los dos pegasos que conducían el carruaje. Unos momentos después lograron ver a un dragón rojo llegar que se posiciona en medio de la plataforma de tierra llamando con una garra al dragón púrpura.

-El momento ha llegado, por todo lo que he pasado para llegar aquí.- Spike sentía rabia al mencionar esto ya que recordaba las penurias que pasó buscando las gemas, mentirles y apartar a sus amigos y sin mencionar que después que Rarity aceptara los sentimientos por él, el dragón púrpura tuvo que fingir no aceptarlos.

-S… Spike… yo… quiero decirte que lo siento mucho, sé que soy algo malcriada y que puede que te haya empujado hacer esto pero también te lo agradezco porque eres el único que pudo sacar la cara por mí.- Lickety Split parecía otra pony al demostrar que sí se preocupaba por Spike. –Si quieres puedes retirarte ahora ya que odiaría que te pase algo, porque yo… yo te…- Spike la interrumpió poniendo una garra en su boca.

-No completes esa frase ya que sabes mis verdaderos sentimientos y yo no te puedo corresponder y sé que hiciste todo lo posible para que me gustaras pero no sucedió, además si yo no estoy Magic Dream está para protegerte porque eres muy importante para él.- El unicornio negro se sonroja y mira a otro lado cuando Split lo observa. –Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya a combatir, Garble me está esperando.-

Spike camina sobre sus dos patas traseras hacia el puente improvisado y luego de pasarlo es retirado por los pegasos conductores. Los dos dragones son observados desde una parte llana semirocosa en forma de medialuna que casi daba la vuelta a la plataforma redonda.

De pronto se puede notar otro carruaje y al aterrizar se nota que son las amigas de Spike, Gems Split se pone muy nervioso a diferencia de lo calmado que siempre aparenta estar.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí?- Dijo histéricamente.

-Venimos a salvar a Spike.- Contestó arrogantemente Dash.

-No van hacer nada.- Vociferó el dragón púrpura. –Veo que se han enterado, pero esto no solo lo hago por Split sino también por mí mismo. Así que no quiero que ninguna de ustedes se acerque.- Spike parecía bastante enojado con ellas y lo estaba debido a que todo lo que hizo por alejarlas, incluso lastimarlas, no funcionó. La mirada del dragón Púrpura las dejó heladas.

Garble aplaude y se ríe sarcásticamente. –Felicidades el pequeño dragón está creciendo, pero fuiste un estúpido al no aceptar la ayuda de tus amigas, claro aunque yo no lo hubiera permitido y ninguno de mis amigos aquí.- dijo señalando los otros dragones adolescentes.

-Por favor Spikie Wikey, no hagas esta locura.- Dijo Rarity tratando de que el dragón púrpura recapacite.

-Lo siento pero yo nunca rompo una promesa.-

Esto lo decidió todo, luego de todo este drama Spike se voltea a mirar a Garble y este sabe que ya todo está por empezar. Mientras que las seis amigas seguían gritando para que desista Spike hacía caso omiso.

-Es hora, Pequeño bebé dragón.- Dijo Garble mientras los dos corrían una contra el otro de una manera muy salvaje.

* * *

_**BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS PORESTAR SIGUIENDO MI HISTORIA. RIUK 1234 SE DESPIDE XHAO…AH Y NO OLVIDEN DARLE UN PEQUEÑO VISTAZOS A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE RECIENTEMENTE YA FUERON ACTUALIZADAS...**_


	12. FUEGO CONTRA FUEGO

_**HOLA AMIGOS, AQUÍ SU AMIGO RIUK-1234 REPORTÁNDOSE CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, QUE POR CIERTO ERA YA ERA HORA QUE LO PUBLICARA. YA QUE POR MUCHAS OCUPACIONES ME TENIAN ATRAPADO. LES CONTERE… HACE TRES SEMANA EN MI PAIS, OSEA COLOMBIA, HUBO UN PARO DE MAESTROS, QUE POR CIERTO DURO TRES SEMANAS Y MEDIA. PUES MUY DE MALAS YO YA QUE NO ME TOCO DISFRUTAR ESOS DIAS LIBRES COMO A LOS DEMAS, POR QUE AL CONTRARIO DE LOS OTROS QUE DISFRUTARON SUS SUPUESTAS''VACACIONES'' YO SOLO ME DEDIQUE A ADELANTAR VARIAS COSAS, QUE TENIA QUE TERMINAR, ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON FANFICTION, SOLO VARIOS ASUNTOS, QUE CON EL POCO TIEMPO QUE TENIA POR FIN PUDE QUITARME ESE PESO DE ENCIMA. Y BUENO YA CUANDO FUE EL DADO SECE. TUVIMOS MUCHA MAS PRESION, TODO SOLO PARA RECUPERAR LO QUE SE HABIA PERDIDO EN LA SEMANAS QUE ESTUVIMOS SIN CLASES….PERO YA MUCHA CHARLA Y YA COMENCEMOS CON EL CAPITULO**_

* * *

**FUEGO CONTRA FUEGO**

* * *

Al chocar en medio de la plataforma se escucha un gran estruendo, ambos dragones están midiendo sus fuerzas, luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas Garbel azota a Spike con su cola en el rostro y cuando intenta golpearlo nuevamente el dragón púrpura suelta a su contrincante para alejarse evitando así otro azote pero el dragón rojo lanza una llamarada con un gran calor que abraza a Spike dejándolo sin noción de donde está su oponente hasta que es golpeado y derribado.

-Al parecer has aprendido a pelear pero como un tonto pony.- Dijo Garble con una sonrisa burlona. –No te preocupes que yo diré en tu funeral que peleaste como todo un dragón.-

Garble se acerca al dragón tirado en el suelo y da un salto para caer con el puño cerrado pero Spike lo evita a tiempo y aprovecha para hacerle un candado al brazo y sosteniendo sus piernas sobre el cuello del otro dragón.

El dragón rojo no se deja vencer por esto y con Spike agarrado de su brazo derecho se eleva por los aires y con unas maniobras el dragón púrpura no pudo sostenerse más y cae estrepitosamente al piso.

-Maldito, casi me rompes el brazo.- Dice Garble agarrando el brazo donde estaba Spike envuelto. –Ahora no tendré compasión contigo.-

El dragón rojo baja en picada pero Spike aunque adolorido se levanta y da un gran salto, que parecía que volaba, esto en dirección a Garble logrando así golpearlo fuertemente haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

Los espectadores estaban presenciando algo que no muchos se podían dar el lujo de ver, una pelea de dragones espectacular. Pero mientras una parte de los espectadores disfrutaban de la pelea como si fuera una pelea de entretenimiento, es decir los dragones, la otra parte estaba muy preocupada por el dragón púrpura. Twilight, Rarity y Lickety Split estaban comiéndose las pesuñas mientras que Rainbow quería unirse a la batalla pero era detenida por AJ, Fluttershy se cubría los ojos y Pinkie aunque preocupada estaba animando a Spike. Pero uno de ellos estaba más que preocupado y ese es Gems Split que sabía que si Spike perdía no solo podía suceder que Garble no le perdone la vida sino que era seguro que se coma a Lickety Split, por esa razón miraba detenidamente la pelea como si estuviese escuchando una conversación que apenas puede escuchar los detalles.

-Vamos Spike levántate.- Gritan todos los ponys al mismo tiempo.

Spike trata de levantarse pero a pesar de la caída Garble se levanta más enérgico y más enojado que nunca soltando una gran llamarada hacia el aire. Luego corre hacia Spike y es tacleado y fue dando vueltas en el suelo hasta quedar colgando, sosteniéndose de la plataforma de piedra con un solo brazo para no caer, Garble al ver esto se acerca despacio y mira a los ojos al dragón en peligro.

-Sigues siendo un pequeño bebé dragón llorón, no importa lo que hagas para crecer, siempre lo serás.- Dijo con mucho desprecio el dragón rojo mientras que se dedicaba a pisotear la única garra que mantenía a Spike lejos de una muerte segura.

El dragón púrpura no puede sostenerse por más tiempo y las garras no pueden sostenerlo por mucho más tiempo, pero al quererse soltar no puede logra ver un aura azul oscura alrededor de su garra. Con la ayuda de esta aura que asegura su permanencia en la pelea, se balancea logrando subir rápidamente por un lado de Garble logrando rodar y levantarse lejos de su atacante.  
El dragón púrpura mira con una expresión de gracias a al unicornio negro pero luego diciendo que no solo con la cabeza dando por entendido a Magic Dream que agradecía la ayuda pero que no lo vuelva hacer.

Mientras que ambos dragones volvieron a estar frente a frente pero se escuchó una voz algo estruendosa pero algo familiar. –Alto ustedes dos, esto no lleva a ningún lado.- Pero cuando todos voltean a ver de donde proviene la voz, observan que es la voz de Celestia quien desciende volando por su propia cuenta y sin ningún guardia real en medio de ambos dragones. –Esto no tiene sentido, tu Garble si te comes a un pony te por seguro que pagaras por eso con tu vida y si los tuyos te apoyan de seguro habrá una guerra entre nuestras especies y tu Spike no tienes nada que demostrar.-

Spike y Garble se miran uno al otro como si ella no existiera y por sus miradas se notaba que en una sola cosa estaban de acuerdo, en seguir con la pelea. –Por favor princesa no interfiera, ahora esto no es solo por salvar a una amiga o por tratar de impresionar a alguien, sino que también es para demostrar mi valía y ajustar algunas cuentas con él.- Dijo Spike sin quitar la mirada de su contrincante.

-Pero Spike…-

-A que la canción, él dijo que se quite del medio.- Interrumpe Garble a la alicornio y lanza una gran llamarada sobre la princesa pero Spike se interpone en medio logrando salvarla.

-Ya salga de aquí.- Grito aun en medio del fuego y Celestia le obedeció y se une a Twilight y sus amigas.

Garble para de lanzar llamas y mira a Gems Split y Lackety Split. –¿Sabes qué Gems Split? Ya deja de preocuparte por tu hija, ya no me interesa, ahora solo quiero acabar con este dragón parte pony.-

Era evidente que las técnicas que Spike aprendió de Big Mac no eran del todo efectivas en combate real contra un dragón pero tendría que seguir intentándolo. Cuando Garble se lanza a la carga corriendo contra Spike este logra evitar el ataque y luego se agacha poniendo sus patas delanteras en el piso y con sus patas traseras le pega en plena panza con mucha fuerza. Cuando Applejack ve este movimiento piensa que ese es un movimiento para derribar manzanas y que ella misma había utilizado anterior mente en algunas batallas para salvar a Equestria, como cuando los changelings, y luego de eso solo pensaba quien le podría había enseñado un movimiento que no solo es para usar en la granja sino también como defensa.

-¿Tendré que preguntárselo más tarde?- dijo en voz baja.

Ahora Spike aprovecha el desbalanceo de su oponente para atacar y le llueven muchos puños cerrados a Garble logrando caer al suelo aturdido.

-¿Quién está ahora en el suelo?- Dice Spike con una sonrisa algo arrogante la cual lo hace enojar bastante.

Pero la pequeña victoria del joven dragón no fue saboreada por mucho tiempo ya que empezó a sentir fuertes dolores en todo el cuerpo.

-No puede ser, la pastilla está perdiendo efecto muy rápido.- Dijo en voz baja mientras que se agarraba así mismo tratando de detener los temblores que acompañan a los dolores.

Garble aprovecha para levantarse y volar. –Ahora ya no habrá más cortesías.- Y se dirige empicada hacia el dragón con tantos dolores que apenas podía estar en pie, logra pegarle fuerte mente que manda a Spike a rodar pero este se levanta otra vez pero una tormenta de golpes entre puños, patadas y coletazos caen sobre el indefenso dragón.

-Vamos Spike, levántate y dale su merecido.- Grita Rainbow tratando de animar al dragón.

Rarity y Twilight empiezan a llorar al ver tal espectáculo, mientras que Lickety Split trata de ir ayudar pero es detenida por los pegasos que tiraban del carruaje.  
Lejos de allí se encuentra un dragón en dirección del lugar del enfrentamiento. –Vamos, más rápido, tanto que alardeas que eres el dragón terrestre más rápido de Equestria.- se decía a sí mismo.

–Como se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante para que el cuerpo de Spike no consuma tan rápido las proteínas.-

Mientras que en la plataforma de piedra Spike está dejando de sentir los golpes, cae un abismo mental y todo se pone oscuro. –¿Acaso estoy muerto?- Explora su cuerpo y se encuentra que es un dragón bebé y luego escucha una voz muy ronca y profunda que lo llama.

-Spike… Spike…-

Esto pone al bebé dragón nervioso. -¿Q… Quién eres?- dice muy asustado pero luego se aparece ante él una versión de él mismo pero adulta y se reconoce inmediatamente recordándose del incidente hace un tiempo cuando su codicia lo abrumó.

-Spike, sé que me reconoces y sé que nuestros instintos quieren salir a flote y es por eso que nos duele tanto el cuerpo.- Dijo el dragón adulto de una forma muy calmada pero con voz que cala los huesos. –Déjame coger el control una vez más y yo le enseñaré que no somos débil y hacerle pagar el maltrato que nos hizo hacerles a nuestras amigas y que causo tanto dolor en nosotros.-  
-No lo sé, la última vez casi destruyes el pueblo.- Dijo con preocupación y rascándose la nuca el pequeño dragón.

-Te aseguro que no le haré daño a nadie mas solo a ese patán y no creceremos más de lo que ahora estamos.- El dragón adulto vio como el bebé dragón vacila.

-¿Entonces prometes que no le harás daño a nadie más?-

-Así es.-

-Entonces, procede.-

-Siéntate y observa.- Recomendó el dragón adulto.

Mientras tanto el cuerpo real de Spike es salvajemente pateado por Garble y se mofa del dragón tumbado. –¿Y ahora donde está todo tu entusiasmo bebé dragón?- Luego el dragón rojo siente que su pata es agarrada fuertemente y al mirar detenidamente nota que es Spike.

-Lo siento, pero el bebé dragón no está disponible por el momento.-  
Cuando Garble mira los ojos de Spike se queda helado, sin decir nada, se dio cuenta que en su mirada solo había furia, odio y rencor. No era el mismo Spike de hace unos momentos.

-Tú… tú no eres Spike.- Dice tartamudeando del miedo el dragón rojo.

-Si lo soy, solo que soy la parte de sus instintos la que no tiene piedad con idiotas como tu.-

Spike tomó por la pata de Garble que estaba agarrando fuertemente y lanzó por los aires y casi no pudo obtener el control de su trayectoria. El dragón rojo toma velocidad para embestir desde el aire con mucha fuerza a Spike pero al lograr golpearlo este ni siquiera se movió. Garble asustado se aleja rápidamente de él e intenta otra vez la misma maniobra, solo que esta vez Spike lo detiene y aprovecha la velocidad con que llevaba para estrellarlo en el suelo causando que derrape con la plataforma de roca haciendo una zanja.

-Aquí está pasando algo extraño.- Dice Rarity con una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Rariry?- pregunta Twilight intrigada por lo que está diciendo su amiga.

-No te preocupes Rarity, Spike está ganando.- Dijo Rainbow con una cara de asombro. –Es tan genial.-  
-Si pero quiero decir que este es Spike, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es.-

-¿Acaso estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo?- Le pregunta Twilight mirándola como quien está hablando con un loco.

-Digan lo que digan ustedes yo sé que ese quien está peleando no es mi Spiky-Wikey.- Su cara se notaba ahora con mucha más angustia.

Garble frustrado por no poder hacer nada contra los instintos de Spike hace una seña que cinco de los dragones que estaban allí entendieron perfectamente y salen volando en dirección a los ponys y cada dragón logra atrapar a uno cada uno, los ponys que fueron atrapados fueron: Twilight, Rarity, Lickety Split, Rainbow Dash y Magic Dream. Todo pasó muy rápido y nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Los dragones entran a la plataforma sosteniendo a sus víctimas.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?- Pregunta poniéndose en frente de sus compañeros mientras que Spike lo miraba fríamente sin dejar de seguirlo por un segundo. –Ahora sé que quieres mucho a tus amigos ponys y si te rindes no les haré daño y olvidaremos todo este asunto.- Spike bajó la cabeza y Garble dio entendido que el dragón púrpura se rendía pero luego lo que vio fue una gran ráfaga de fuego que ni siquiera había visto a ningún dragón adulto lanzar antes, esta era tan fuerte que cristalizó el suelo por donde pasó.

Spike dirigió su fuego hacia el dragó que sostenía a Magic Dream pero quien lo mantenía con un fuerte agarre, fue debilitando la fuerza de sus brazos mediante veía que como la ráfaga de fuego iba en su contra.

Magic Dream a último momento aprovecha la poca fuerza del dragón había hecho en el para teletransportarse fuera del peligro. El dragón paralizado del miedo no lo pudo esquivar y el fuego dejó muy quemadas las escamas del objetivo, algo que ni siquiera la lava había logrado ya que los dragones se bañan en ella, quedó tan mal trecho que no podía mover ni un musculo y el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo lanzo de la plataforma haciéndolo caer por el risco.

-Qu… Quédate quieto.- Dijo uno de los dragones restantes con notable temor, pero Spike dio un paso al frente y se agacha como quien se prepara para recibir algo pesado y evitar que esto lo haga retroceder y abrió su boca muy grande he hizo aparecer una gran bola de fuego que sostuvo por unos segundos antes de lanzarla. Los dragones sueltan a sus víctimas y salen volando asustados, mas que dragones parecían gallinas.

Los ponys quedaron para recibir el ataque pero pensaron rápidamente, Rainbow voló tan rápido como pudo, Twilight se teletransportó al lugar donde estaba inicialmente cuando empezó la pelea, Magic Dream volvió por Lackety Split poniéndola a salvo mediante la teletransportación, pero Rarity no es tan buena en eso y logro solo teletransportarse fuera de la trayectoria de la bola de fuego pero no pudo dejar la plataforma de piedra.

-Ahora si te creemos Rarity.- Grita Rainbow. –Ahora sal de allí o te verás involucrada.-

-Ahora me crees, ya que fuiste atacada.- gruñó entre dientes.

Garble aprovecha que Spike se está recuperando del gran poder que acababa de desplegar para golpearlo peno mientras que conectaba tres golpes Garble recibía uno que lo desbalanceaba casi totalmente, así siguió durante unos segundos pero mientras más golpes le propinaba a Spike más cansado estaba pero el dragón púrpura seguía adelante golpeando cada vez más fuerte.  
El dragón rojo no pudo resistir más y se aleja unos pasos de Spike pero este no deja que se posicione bien cuando de riba al dragón rojo y mientras está en el suelo lo golpea sin piedad y con sus garras trata de desgarrar sus escamas, todos se quedan con horror viendo esto pero cuando planeaba darle el golpe de gracias haciendo que sus garras se introduzcan a lo profundo de su pecho.

-No lo hagas Spike.- Aparece Rarity en medio de los dragones y pudo ver de cerca y en alta definición como se veía una garra de dragón, del dragón que ama, en un ataque sangriento que se dirigía hacia ella por interponerse en su trayectoria.

* * *

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA XD SE LOS AGREDECERIA QUE DEJARAN COMENTARIOS DE COMO LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO …ESPERO QUE SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO LAS OTRAS . RIUK-1234 SE DESPIDE ..GOODBYE**_


	13. VOLVIENDO EN SI

_**BUENO SE QUE HE DEMORADO MUCHO PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, QUE POR CIERTO ESTA APUNTO DE TERMINAR…¿CREO QUE SOLO FALTAN DOS O TRES CAPITULOS..ESO CREO?. PERO CUANDO YA FINALICE ESTE PROYECTO ME DARA MAS TIEMPO PARA MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS REFIRIENDOME A LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO Y WOLVERINE INMORTAL, LA CUAL YA TENGO LA TRAMA DE PRIMERA TEMPORADA YA PENSADA. SOLO LES DIGO QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA. Y BIEN ESO ERA LO QUE QUERIA DECIRLES ASI QUE COMENCEMOS CON CAPITULO….**_

* * *

**VOLVIENDO EN SI**

* * *

Spike fue rodeado por un aura azul oscura que lo detuvo y luego aparecen Lackety Split y Magic Dream.

-Vamos Spike, eres mejor que esto.- Dijo Magic Dream mostrando un poco de esfuerzo al detener a Spike con su magia.

-Spike por más que quisiera que este rufián estuviese muerto por tratar de hacernos daños a mi padre y a mí y luego a ti…- Lackety Split hiso una pausa mirando hacia abajo y luego mira al dragón púrpura a los ojos que no le devuelven una mirada amable.

–Pero no es nuestra naturaleza y tampoco la tuya, solo quería que me protegieras y que yo ganara tu corazón como tú te ganaste el mío desde el primer día en el que nos conocimos y el que me ayudaste en ese bosque.-

Rarity se queda mirando a la yegua rosada y escuchó atentamente cada palabra que dijo y no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Lickety Split en verdad amaba a Spike y aunque sea una pony de sociedad aceptaba su amor por el dragón pero había algo extraño en ella que solo Rarity pudo darse cuenta.

Pero Spike no escuchó nada de lo que Split había hablado y luego se libera repentinamente de la fuerza mágica que los sostenía haciendo que Magic Dream caiga en el suelo debilitado por tanto poder que tuvo que usar para mantener al dragón púrpura inmóvil. El joven dragón quiso seguir atacando a Garble quien seguía tirado en el suelo, aún con vida y en un charco de su propia sangre, pero primero tenía que quitar a los estorbos que tenía en frente. Spike lanza dos zarpazos al mismo tiempo para lograr herir a las yeguas en frente de él.

-¡Spike!- gritan ambas causando que el dragón se detenga en seco pero cuando sus víctimas lo miran a los ojos notan que tiene una mirada como quien mira al vacío.

-¡Noooo!…- Grita el bebé dragón. –Me prometiste que no lastimarías a nadie más que a Garble y estas a punto de matar a mis dos de mis amigas y tampoco quería matar a ese patán solo darle una lección.-

-Eres muy débil Spike, este es el momento de vengarnos por lo que nos hicieron. –El dragón adulto quería seguir causando destrucción.

–Míralas una no nos reconoció como un amor digno hasta que su envidia al ver que otra yegua nos tendría la hiso actuar y la otra nos hiso prometer una ayuda que solo nos trajo sufrimiento.-

Ahora Spike tenía otra pelea que atender, una pela consigo mismo, una pelea que no podía perder. Pero el odio y el rencor que guarda la versión adulta de Spike restringe al bebé dragón manteniéndolo en oscuridad total y lo único que podía ver es una imagen de lo que está ocurriendo. Ahora sí, Spike no encuentra otra opción más que darse por vencido.

-Todo es inútil, yo soy tus instintos y no puedes librarte de mí tan solo queriendo que desaparezca porque yo soy parte de ti literalmente.

\- Dice el dragón adulto con mucha seguridad. –Yo soy tú y tu eres yo, no lo puedes negar.-

Cuando el cuerpo de Spike estaba inmóvil las dos yeguas que estaban en frente de él se quedaron atónitas al ver que el dragón había atendido a su llamado. Pero luego el cuerpo de Spike volvió a moverse y cuando Rarity y Split lo miraron nuevamente a los ojos se podía ver mucho odio y rencor y más que todo salvajismo, el dragón púrpura las vuelve atacar pero esta vez no fue detenido por Magic Dream sino por un dragón terrestre que decidió saltar el abismo corriendo y meterse para detener las garras de su amigo y las potras.

-Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo.- Sonríe Jeigo. – ¡Spike no es hora de rendirse, lucha con todas tus fuerzas!- Grita el dragón recién llegado. –No puedes permitirte perder, no solo tu vida estará en riesgo sino también tus amigos.-

El bebé dragón escuchó todo lo que dijo su amigo pero por más que quiso luchar no pudo zafarse y el joven Spike solo podía oír a su versión adulta reírse. Mientras que afuera el cuerpo de Spike se abalanza en contra de Jeigo logrando volver asustar y horrorizar a las yeguas que allí estaban. Pero Jeigo sabía que no duraría mucho contra un dragón que estaba en un estado totalmente Rampante, así que, como pudo introdujo una pastilla de color verde en el hocico de Spike e hizo que la tragara a las malas. El dragón púrpura se quita a su atacante de encima lanzándolo y luego que cae al suelo se prepara para hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Garble.

-No esta vez, Spike.- Dice con mucha confianza Jeigo.

Spike empieza verse algo atontado ahora y cada paso tenía menos fuerza, los ojos se les estaban cerrando automáticamente y finalmente en cuestión de segundos cayó al suelo. Lickety Spllit corre en hacia Jeigo gritando que porque envenenó a Spike pero es detenida por la magia de Rarity.

-No seas tonta cariño, él no está muerto, está respirando débil pero forzadamente.- Dice la unicornio blanco mientras suelta de su agarre a Split.

–Este dragón al parecer también es amigo de Spike y por lo que puedo notar le ha dado algo para que se calme y quede noqueado.-

-Así es, y también fui quien le ayudo a llevar a cabo el método de crecimiento.- Dice Jeigo en un tono de voz muy apagado.

–Fue mi culpa que perdiera el control, ya que soy muy olvidadizo con los detalles y se me olvidó decirle que tenía que buscar una planta especial para que su cuerpo dejara de consumir en exceso las proteínas que ingería diariamente.-

-No te culpes cariño, al final todo salió bien.- Dice Rarity de una forma muy calmada y comprensible.

-¿Qué no se culpe? Por su culpa Spike casi nos matan.- Grita Lickety Split

Rarity lanza una mirada que si fuera una daga le hubiera dado en medio del pecho y la matara.

-Ahora no es tiempo de culparse.- Dice Jeigo mientras se dirige hacia Spike. –Ahora es tiempo de llevar a Spike a un lugar seguro y asegurarnos de que le pueda ganar sus instintos.

Al ver que todo ha pasado todos los otros ponys se acercan para ver el estado de Spike, la primera en llegar fue Twilight.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí y qué le hiciste a Spike?- Grita histérica la alicornio lila.

-Lo que pasó fue que sus instintos se apoderaron de él y le di una pastilla con un concentrado de una planta que es medicinal y que le provocó un choc y le hizo desmayar.- Explica Jeigo mientras levanta a Spike. –Pero ahora es mejor llevarlo a un lugar seguro, les contaré todo luego.-

-¿Y qué vamos hacer con aquel brabucón?- Pregunta Applejack con su usual acento.

-Nosotros nos lo llevaremos.- Dicen los dragones que trataron de ayudar antes a su amigo herido.

–No permitiremos que unos tontos ponys les pongan sus cascos encima.- Luego como pueden se llevan al mal herido Garble.

Llevaron a Spike en el primer viaje a casa de los Split depositándolo en la cama de la habitación donde se había hospedado últimamente. Jeigo tan bien fue acompañándolo en el primer viaje junto con Magic Dream. Mientras los pegasos volvían por el resto de los ponys Jeigo se quedó pensando que era lo siguiente en hacer.

-Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta el dragón al unicornio negro.

-Me llamo Magic Dream.- Contesta con casi un notorio signo de interrogación en su cara.

-Mi nombre es Jeigo.- El dragón mira para los lados y luego continúa. –y… eres bueno en la magia?-

-Se podría decir.- La duda no pudo quedarse por mucho más tiempo dentro. –¿Y a qué se debe la pregunta?

-Es porque necesito dos unicornios para poder establecer un vínculo telepático entre Spike y yo para así poderlo ayudar a salir de ese estado en que está.- Jeigo mira al suelo como buscando una repuesta más sencilla.

–Ahora que los instintos de él se apoderaron de su cuerpo puede que no sea suficiente las proteínas para calmar el hambre en su nuevo cuerpo.-

-¿Entonces estará actuando rampantemente y actuará igual que los demás dragones?- Pregunta Magic.

-No es solo eso.- Suspira el dragón. –Puede hacerse adicto a la carne cuando esté en búsqueda de proteínas y si no las consume volverá a su tamaño normal pero seguirá en el mismo estado rampante.-

Al volverlos demás, a excepción de Celestia que tuvo que volver al castillo para seguir con los preparativos, Jeigo les explica lo que debe de hacer y lo que necesita otro unicornio.

-Yo me ofrezco.- Dijo Rarity con mucha determinación.

-¿Sabes algún hechizo telepático?- Pregunta con curiosidad Jeigo.

-No… pero yo…- Duda la unicornio

-Sé que quieres ayudar Rarity.- Consuela Twilight poniendo un casco encima del hombro de su amiga.

–Pero si no sabes ningún hechizo telepático no será útil, pero en cambio yo uno no hace mucho tiempo y que podría ser de ayuda.-

-Es… está bien Twilight.- Responde tristemente y luego mira a Jeigo. –Pero puedo…-

-No podrías ir tú, no has tenido experiencia entrando a la mente de alguien más, lo cual es lo más probable.-

-Es decir que tú has entrado.- Pregunta Rainbow.

-Sí.- Responde sin mucho ánimo.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora no es momento de estar recordando.-

Luego de esto Magic Dream y Twilight se pusieron cascos a la obra. Luego lo que se vio fueron líneas mágicas que forman un cuadrado.

-¿Ves lo que nos han hecho?- Grita la versión adulta de Spike. –Nos han sedado y se hacen llamar nuestros amigos.

-Eso es mentira.- Responde el bebé dragón atado por sombras que conducen el rencor y odio que ha guardado la versión adulta

–Es solo una pastilla y la que nos detuvo, es decir te detuvo de que les hiciera daño a alguien más.-

-Bueno, eso no importa.- sonríe el dragón adulto. –yo tengo el control de nuestro cuerpo y cuando despierte saciaré mi hambre con ellos.-

-Tu no podrá hacer eso.- Sale desde la oscuridad Jeigo.

-¿Cómo te atreves aparecerte aquí?-

-He venido para ayudar a mi amigo Spike y mantenerte a raya a ti.-

-¿Jeigo cómo es posible que estés aquí?- Pregunta con mucha curiosidad el bebé dragón.

-Tuve una muy buena ayuda de Magic Dream y Twilight Sparkle .-

-Vasta de hablar.- Ruje el otro dragón. –No sé cómo llegaste pero no saldrás de aquí.- El dragón adulto lanza un ataque en dirección a Jeigo pero este es repelido por un campo mágico.

-No puedes dañarme porque estoy protegido por la magia del hechizo que me ayudó a entrar.- Dice con una sonrisa de superioridad el dragón.- Luego mira al pequeño Spike.

–Spike sé que es difícil dejarte llevar por los instintos y puede que después que reacciones y tomes el control de tu cuerpo hayas realizado algo muy malo que no puedas deshacer.-

-Entonces tu…-

-Si yo hice una vez este método y cuando pude obtener control de mi cuerpo ya había atacado la dragona que amaba y a muchos de mis amigos, es por eso que no se me acercan mucho los demás dragones.-

-Nunca te pregunté porque sabias tanto acerca del método de crecimiento y es debido a esto.- Dijo el bebé dragón.

-Pero no importa lo que digas Spike nunca saldrá de esas ataduras.-

-Yo no puedo romperlas pero tu si Spike, tú eres quien puedes lograrlo.-

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes.- Gruñe el Spike adulto.

-Spike recuerda los buenos tiempos con tus amigos y recuerda el amor que ellos te tienen, y sobre todo a ese alguien especial para ti.-

-No Spike, no lo hagas.- Grita desesperado la versión adulta. –Ellos nos usaron, nos hicieron sufrir y lo volverá hacer cada vez que tengan oportunidad.-

-Spike recuerda rápido.- Jeigo empieza a desaparecer.- No tengo mucho tiempo Twilight y Magic deben de estar cansándose, re cuerda que la amistad es…- Sin terminar la frase Jeigo se desvanece en frente de los dos Spikes.

-¿Qué ha pasado, terrón de azúcar?- Pregunta Applejack al ver que Jeigo se despierta.

-No lo sé, pero confío en que Spike ahora sepa que hacer.-

Dentro de Spike, la versión adulta trata de mantener al bebé dragón bajo control. –No podrás liberarte.- Le grita al bebé dragón.

-Si es cierto que tú eres mis instintos y sé que tengo que aceptarte porque no me desharé de ti nunca, pero si te puedo mantener a raya.- Desde el bebé dragón empieza a emanar una luz brillante, pero al escuchar una voz familia la luz aumenta más.

-Spike por favor recuerda la razón por la cual te detuviste cuando creciste aquella vez y la razón por la cual me salvaste cuando me poseyó Nithmaremoon, esos maravillosos recuerdos.- Era la voz de Rarity, esto fue lo que le dio más confianza e iluminó todo.

Ahora el dragón adulto fue desapareciendo en medio de la luz y diciendo con una voz que se escuchaba casi como un silbido del viento. –Pero esta no será la última vez que me veas, porque me veras en cada reflejo en que estés.-

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero nunca debí hacer esto por mi propia cuenta cuando ya sabía que tengo amigos que me apoyan en todo.- Sonríe al liberarse de las ataduras.

Al ver que Spike se está despertando, todos guardan algo de distancia porque el que despierte puede que no sea el mismo dragón que es su amigo.

-A todos ustedes.- Dice Spike en voz algo ronca que asusta a todos y luego hace una pequeña pausa para después continuar. –Les voy a dar un gran abrazo.- dice en un tono más alegre y los abraza juntándolos a todos a excepción de Jeigo que no pudo alcanzarlo. –Gracias por todo, por creer en mí y perdón por la manera en que me comporté.-

Pinkie toma la palabra para consolar al dragón. –Pero Spike ese no eras tú, es decir, si eras tú pero no eras tú era tu versión rampante de ti mismo así que tú no podías hacer nada y cuando tú, es decir, tu otro tu…- Applejack le cierra la boca mientras la pony rosa quería seguir hablando.

-Lo que ella quiere decir.- Explica Applejack. –Es que tú lo hiciste sin conocimiento de lo que ocurría y aunque lo supieras no podías controlarte.- Esta pony si pudo explicarlo de una mejor forma.

-Gracias por comprender eso.- Dice mientras suelta a todos. –pero no me refería a lo ocurrido lo recientemente sino a lo que hice hasta llegar aquí, debí saber que ustedes me podrían ayudar.-

-Pero ya todo pasó y salió bien Spike.- Sigue consolando Twilight al frotar una de las mejillas del dragón.

-Gracias nuevamente.- el dragón agradece con una sonrisa pero luego cambia a estar serio. –Ahora me podrían dejar a solas con Lackety Split, por favor.-

Todos empiezan a salir, pero Rarity quien puso una cara de enojo al oír esto giró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que esa habitación era bastante similar a la de aquel sueño, no esa era la habitación del sueño. De pronto la unicornio pensó: "Ya es tarde para volver a Ponyville y esto quiere decir que nos quedaremos una noche más aquí y que ese sueño no solo era un sueño sino una visión, así que esta noche Spike y yo…". Rarity se puso roja de solo pensar en ello. Ya fuera de la habitación todos se van a sus cuartos porque ya estaba cayendo la noche y la cena se estaba preparando, así que tenían que alistarse para cenar y celebrar la victoria de Spike, que para él parecía también una derrota de algún modo. Pero antes de que cada una entrara a su habitación, la magia de Rarity les cierra las puertas.

-Chicas necesito su ayuda.- Susurró la unicornio.

-¿Qué pasa Rarity, porque estás hablando en susurros? Oh no Rarity está perdiendo su voz. Hay que encontrarla. Vociferó Pinkie y se puso a buscar con ayuda de una lupa que sacó.

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso, es obvio que ella nos quiere decir algo que no quiere que los demás sepan.- Grito Rainbow y causando que todas las demás la miraran de mala manera. –Jeje, lo siento.-

-Bueno volviendo al tema.- Continuó Rarity en su tono de voz bajo. –Chicas quiero que esta noche si ven a Lickety Split acercarse a la puerta de Spike la alejen de cualquier forma, no permitan que ni siquiera toque la puerta.-

-¿Y que es lo que vas a estar haciendo tú?- pregunta Rainbow con mucha intriga.

-Acaso no lo puedes ver.- Interrumpe Pinkie. –Ella quiere estar a solas con Spike.-

Esto pone algo nerviosa a Rarity y empieza a tartamudear. –S… si, qui… quiero hablar al en privado con él.- Todas se miran entre si mientras que la cara de Rarity parecía un tomate, pero luego al ver que la expresión en la cara de sus amigas coge un aire de arrogancia. –Sí, necesito hablar con él acerca de lo que hizo.-

-No lo sé, ¿él estará de humor para hablar de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días?- Dice Twilight pero Rainbow se enoja en silencio al ver lo lenta que era su amiga en entender este tipos de cosas.

-Bueno, ¿lo harán sí o no?- pregunta Rarity con algo de enojo en su voz.

-Mmm… puedes contar conmigo.- Dice Fluttershy tímidamente.

\- Y conmigo.- Dicen al mismo tiempo Rainbow y AJ.

-Y conmigo aunque sigo creyendo que Spike querría hablar mañana de esto.- Todas rodaron los ojos al escuchar esto.

-Bien chicas, cuento con ustedes.- Ahora Rarity tenía esperanza en cambiar el resultado de ese sueño.

Mientras tanto Spike terminaba de hablar con Lackety Split. –Ya sabes entonces nos veremos en el balcón del patio.-

* * *

_**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR FAVOR LES AGRADECERIA MUCHO QUE COMENTARAN Y DEJARAN SUS OPINIONES TODO SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA Y SUS CAPITULO. TE HA HABLADO RIUK-1234 Y TE DESEA BUENAS NOCHE, MAÑANAS Y TARDES..XDDDD **_


	14. AMOR Y MAGIA

_**COMO ESTÁN AMIGOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO SU OPINIÓN EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS DE SOBRE COMO LES PARECIÓ LA HISTORIA…SOLO QUERÍA DECIR ESO NADA MAS…..¡AHHH! VERDAD JAJAJA CASI ME OLVIDO DE DECIRLES QUE LA HISTORIA DE WOLVERINE EL INMORTAL EN EQUESTRIA, ESTARÁ ACTUALIZADO EL VIERNES EN LA NOCHE CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, YA QUE MUCHOS HAN**_ _**ENVIADO EN MI CUENTA DE FANFICTIONS MUCHOS MENSAJES ''PM'' DE POR QUE NO HE SUBIDO Y LA TARDANZA, PERO YA SABEN EL TIEMPO CASI NO ME ALCANZA Y CASI NO TENGO TIEMPO..YYYYY TENGO UNA PROPUESTA PARA CADA UNOS DE USTEDES, Y SE TRATA DE COMO LES PARECE MIS HISTORIA HABLANDO DE: LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO (QUE PRONTAMENTE ACTUALIZARE) Y OCULTANDO LA VERDAD…LA DE WOLVERINE NO CUENTA, YA QUE ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN, PERO SOLO PRIMERO CAPÍTULOS YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA INCOMPLETA Y YO PIENSO TERMINARLA DÁNDOLE UNA GRAN TRAMA, ¿ AUNQUE CREO QUE YA SE LOS DIJE,….?...BUENO¡ YA QUE COMIENCE EL CAPITULO**_

* * *

**AMOR Y MAGIA**

* * *

Era una fiesta privada, solo los que asistieron a la batalla, pero Spike estaba impaciente porque no veía a Jeigo por ningún lado aunque luego le dijeron que se había ido pero que se encontrarían en el mismo lugar, esto lo calma.

Todos hablaban solo de lo que había pasado ese día y Spike se estaba cansando de escuchar siempre lo mismo y recordarle como había actuado cuando estaba perdido en la oscuridad. El dragón púrpura se disculpa ante Gems Split y los demás ponys y se dirige a su habitación. Rarity lo ve marcharse y espera unos minutos para dirigirse hacia él y hacer su jugada. Pero podía notar que Lackety Split estaba algo nerviosa.

Ya todos estaban por irse a dormir y Rarity se dirigió hacia sus amigas para poner el plan en marcha. –Muy bien chicas, es hora de actuar.-

-De acuerdo mi comandante.- Dice Rainbow en pose de militar aceptando una orden.

-Entonces yo me voy a ver a Spike.- Dice muy confiada.

Las demás la siguen pero se van quedando en distintos puntos de franqueos de la casa que se dirijan a la habitación de Spike, al llegar la unicornio blanco a la puerta del dragón tiembla pero coge valor y toca la puerta.

Spike estaba saliendo del baño en ese momento y al escuchar la puerta responde. –Adelante, está abierta.- El dragón casi se cae despaldas al ver a Rarity entrar. -¿Qu… qué puedo hacer por ti, Rarity?- Pregunta con evidente nerviosismo al ver a la yegua entrando.

-Yo… quería… quería hablar contigo Spike.- También estaba muy nerviosa lo que provoca que Spike pregunte.

-¿Te pasa algo?- La cama en medio de la puerta de entrada y la puerta del baño y en medio de ambos, cada vez más se parecía al sueño de hace días.

Rarity se sienta en un extremo de la cama para calmar sus piernas y no caerse, Spike preocupado se acerca y se sienta en el otro extremo de la cama y se arrastra hacia la yegua.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- Dice el preocupado dragón al ver a la unicornio.

"Vamos Rarity, has hablado antes con sementales de estas cosas y hasta has rompido con ellos como si nada" piensa la unicornio hasta que de su boca empiezan a salir palabras mal articuladas. –Yo… yo…- No pudo seguir porque al ver tan de cerca al dragón su cuerpo se movió y sin darse cuenta ya estaba besando al dragón, este se queda sorprendido pero acepta el beso en unos segundos.

El dragón se sentía algo incómodo, aunque al mismo tiempo muy bien, al besar a Rarity y sintiéndose culpable por lo que le dijo ese día más temprano. –Oye Rarity yo quería disculparme.- Dice interrumpiendo el beso. –Yo no quise decir…- Rarity lo corta con una lluvia de besos apasionados.

-Oh, mi querido Spikey Wikey…, este no es el momento… de decir eso… y sé que no fue apropósito.- Dice entre jadeos y besos, habilidosamente la unicornio utiliza su poder para ponerle seguro a la puerto y que así aumentar las posibilidades de que alguien no pueda entrar a interrumpir su "charla" con Spike.

(Si me preguntan me gustaría charlar más a menudo de esa forma, pero estoy divagando, volvamos a la historia.)

Twilight preocupada de lo que podría estar hablando Rarity con Spike se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación donde están los dos amantes. Pero al acercarse escucha sonidos de amor, se sonroja bastante y ahora entiende que era eso tan importante para hablar. –Ahora entiendo.- ríe para sí misma. –Es una charla muy seria.- Luego vuelve a su puesto que es a una vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, ella es la última en la barricada de amigas.

Lackty Split estaba nerviosa debido a que Spike la citó a estar en el balcón del patio, ella recuerda perfectamente la conversación: -Lackety necesito que estés mañana después del desayuno en el balcón del patio, necesito que sepas algo.- Esas fueron las palabras del dragón para con ella, pero la yegua estaba inquieta porque quería saber qué era eso tan importante que ella debía saber que tenía que esperar hasta el próximo día.

Decide al fin ir a ver a Spike, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del dragón pensaba en un pensamiento muy insistente y era el de que Spike se le podía declarar y decirle que ya no le interesaba Rarity.

A quienes se encuentra primero en el camino es a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy que están hablando acerca de lo ocurrido ese día.

-Y estuvo bastante cerca la llama de Spike, pero fui lo bastante rápida para esquivarlo.- Alardeaba la pegaso color cian.

-Pero no volviste para ayudarlo.- Dijo algo enojada Split.

Rainbow se da vuelta para ver quien habla y contesta con enojo. –No vi que hicieras gran cosa por Spike.-

-Yo estuve hasta el final, apoyándolo.- Luego sigue su camino y al pasar en medio de ambas yeguas dice. –Con permiso.- De una manera arrogante.

Dash se queda enojada al escuchar lo que ella le dijo, pero Fluttershy trata de hablar recordándole su deber fallido.

-Em… Rainbow, um… ¿no teníamos que detenerla?

-Rayos, como se te pudo olvidar eso Fluttershy, ¿porque no me lo acordaste?-

-um… lo siento.- No encuentra otra cosa que decir más que disculparse.

Al seguir caminando se encuentra con Applejack y Pinkie Pie. AJ estaba arrimada a una de las paredes y Pinkie estaba vigilando con uno binoculares al revés.

-Oh mira Applejack, Lackty Split está caminando hacia acá, pero está muy lejos, esta casa es enorme.- Dice Pinkie con mucho entusiasmo.

-Pinkie, ella está a dos metros de nosotras.- observa AJ.

-¿Acaso me están vigilando?- Dice algo enojada Split.

-Eh… este… veras…- Tartamudea AJ.

-Caro que no, es solo que tu familia hace uno de los helados más delicioso de toda Equestria.- Interviene la pony rosada de melena rizada. –He probado todos sus sabores.-

-Seguro que no.- Dice Split con orgullo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Si yo…- Pinkie es interrumpida por Split.

-Yo misma desarrollé un sabor especial de menta con vainilla y chocolate y algo especial.-

A Pinkie se le agrandaron los ojos de solo imaginar ese sabor y descubrir que es ese algo especial, la boca la tenía hecha agua. AJ le cierra la boca a Pinkie.

-Oye dulzura, si no cierras la boca no ahogaremos.- dice la pony granjera al ver el río de saliva que la pony rosa desprendía. –Lackety Split, que tal si nos muestras ese sabor y ser las primeras en probarlo.-

-Si, si, si, si, si, si, si.- Dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-Lo siento pero en primer lugar es tarde para ir al laboratorio y en segundo lugar ya la prueba está hecha, solo falta lanzarlo al mercado.- Esto desorienta a Pinkie.

-¿Entonces no vamos a ir a probar el nuevo sabor?- Pinkie parece un zombi al preguntar eso.

Lickety Split quiere seguir su camino pero AJ se lo impide. –Oye dulzura y que tal si nos cuentas más de ese sabor y si hay otro por venir.-

-No ya es suficiente charla, nos vemos.- Y sin que pudieran hacer nada sospechoso para detenerla la dejan ir.

-Esa pony es más terca que una mula, ¿no lo crees Pinkie?- Pero esta no responde está inmersa en un mundo donde no hay sabores nuevos para el helado y por esa causa está triste. –Ah.- Gruñe AJ. –Ella dijo que ya está por salir al mercado.-

-¿En serio? ¿A esta hora? Entonces me voy a la puerta de entrada para esperar que salga y comérmelo.- Applejack choca su casco contra su cara en muestra de frustración.

-Twilight espero que tengas más suerte que nosotras.- Se dice para sí misma la pony granjera.

La siguiente en el camino de Lackety Split efectivamente es Twilight quien aguarda un tanto nerviosa. La alicornio al ver que Split viene por el pasillo disimula como si fuera para algún lugar.

-Parece que las amigas de Spike están muy activas esta noche.- Dice con arrogancia Split.

-Ah… sí, deben de estar sorprendidas por una casa tan grande como esta.-

-Mmm, más bien parecía como si quisieran impedir que llegue aquí.-

-No, como crees.- Dice con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-¿Y tú que ibas hacer, hacia dónde vas?- Pregunta con interés de saber si es para detenerla.

-Yo… quiero salir un momento a patio para respirar un poco de aire fresco pero me perdí.-

De pronto Split empieza a caminar. –Yo te guiaré pero quiero hablar primero con Spike.-

Twilight la sigue con algo de nerviosismo. –Sabes, tengo mucho tiempo viviendo junto a Spike y sé que cuando él se duerme queda como una roca y si es que llega a despertarse se pone de muy mal humor.-

-¿En serio?- Pregunta Split con mucha intriga.

Se ríe un poco la alicornio. –No sabes cuánto, una vez me quemó la cara por despertarlo quince minutos antes de su hora de despertar.- Al darse cuenta ya están frente a la habitación de Spike.

En ese momento dentro de la habitación ambos amantes se acababan de satisfacer mutuamente aunque solo oralmente y Rarity quien estaba más atenta a cualquier sonido proveniente del pasillo escucha la voz de Split y de Twilight y sigue adelante con su plan para que luego Spike no pudiera salir aunque quisiera, y esto era entregar su preciado tesoro al dragón. De repente ella se encuentra pensando: "Esta vez Lackety Split no dañará este momento".

La unicornio vuelve a besar y tocar al dragón para incentivarlo nuevamente. –Escucho voces en la puerta.- Dice Spike con curiosidad. –Parece la voz de Twilight pero no puedo reconocer la otra.- Rarity sabía quién era.

Sin saber si es por la adrenalina de ser descubierto junto a Rarity o es porque ella lo ha vuelto a incentivar gracias a sus caricias y besos, Spike estaba de vuelta en la acción. Y la unicornio blanco sube como si él fuera un juguete de montar, rápida y decididamente.

Afuera Twilight casi no podía disimular su nerviosismo al ver que Split tenía un casco en la cerradura y solo faltaba tocar si se daba cuenta de que tenía seguro. De pronto ella se retira y mira a la alicornio.

-Es cierto a nadie le gusta que lo despierten, además fue un duro día para él. Vamos te voy a mostrar el patio.- Ambas yeguas se alejan.

Spike se trata de levantar pero Rarity se lo impide. –Rarity, quiero saber que está haciendo Twilight con algún otro pony más en el pasillo.- Pero Rarity aprovecha para seguir su jugada sin hacer caso a lo que el dragón está diciendo.

Al día siguiente Spike es el primero en despertar y cuando nota que tiene algo encima de él, es Rarity quien duerme placenteramente en su pecho. Él empieza a jugar con el cabello de su acompañante provocando que ella también se despierte, al principio pensó que todo había sido un sueño pero al ver donde está descansando su cabeza supo que no fue así, sino que todo fue verdad.

-Me gustaría que este momento siguiera así por mucho más tiempo mi Spikey Wikey.- Spike sonríe al sentir la vibración de la voz de la unicornio en su pecho.

-Pues quedémonos.-

-Eso querría pero tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, querido.-

Spike recuerda su compromiso con Lackety Split. –Oye Rarity, necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿Mi ayuda?- Dice con algo de curiosidad.

-Sí,- Dice algo serio el dragón. –Split ha estado enamorada de mí desde que la encontré en el bosque y la traje a casa pero no creo que sea un enamoramiento real, y aunque tengo que admitir que una vez me llegó a gustar.- Rarity hace un berrinche en silencio. –Pero tranquila que creo que eso fue porque ya estaba cansado que siempre me ignoraras.- la unicornio se calma y ahora se siente algo culpable. –No te preocupes que mi amor por ha crecido aún más después de eso.- Continúa. –Pero volviendo con Split su guarda espaldas que también es su amigo desde pequeño y mi amigo también, ha estado enamorado de ella pero no le dice nada.- Se ríe un poco. –Él puede pelear con cualquier bestia pero lidiar con una yegua es misión imposible, y quiero que me ayudes a darle valor para declararse a Split porque sé que ella también siente lo mismo, pero se ha quedado en un bucle con la ayuda que le di hace tiempo.-

-No digas más.- muestra mucha confianza la unicornio. –Ya sé que hacer mientras tú te encargas de Split.

-Genial los reuniremos después de desayuno en el balcón del patio.- Ambos acuerdan y se preparan y salen.

Rarity va con Magic sabiendo que decir. –¿Magic tienes un segundo?- El semental quien iba caminado se detiene y la mira.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

-Que educado eres pero me puedes llamar simplemente Rarity, además ya somos de confianza.- Sonríe la unicornio blanco. –Necesito decirte algo, he visto como miras a Lackety Split y eso quiere decir que te gusta mucho y también sé que lo que ella siente por Spike no es real, soy una yegua y sé que es eso.- Le pone un casco en el hombro. –Ahora que son mis amigos no quiero que ninguno se quede sufriendo por el otro al estar separados.

-¿Pero cómo…?- Pregunta impresionado de la deducción de Rarity. –Bueno, no sé cómo lo supiste pero no tengo el valor de decir mis sentimientos.-

-No te preocupes que yo te ayudaré, porque a veces el mayor heroísmo para una mujer es el que un caballero revele sus sentimientos.- Luego Rarity sale caminando haciendo seña que la siga y Magic obedece.

En el balcón Spike y Split ya están allí y el dragón está bastante nervioso al ver que Rarity no llega.

-Spike, ¿qué me querías decir? Estoy ansiosa.-

-Yo… este…- Casi no puede articular palabras.-

-Ya sé por qué estas nervioso.- Se le acerca sensualmente.- Te me quieres declarar.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dice con un grito. –No es que en realidad no me amas a mi.- Dice más calmado.

-¿Y a quien voy amar?- Pregunta Split acercando sus labios a los de Spike.

-A Magic Dream.- Contesta Spike, haciendo que Split se detenga y tenga una cara sonrojada.

-Es cierto que es buen guarda espaldas y buen amigo pero…- Duda un poco. –Yo… yo… yo lo quiero solo como eso.- Y vuelve en busca del beso del dragón.

-Disculpen, ¿interrumpimos?- Dice Rarity al salir por la puerta que da al balcón junto a Magic.

Spike le agradeció inmensamente que ella llegara, luego se aleja de Split. –Gracias a Celestia que estas aquí Magic, creo que tienes que decir algo.- Luego se susurra a Rarity. –Gracias por llegar casi no la cuento.-

-Parecía que estabas bien.- Susurra algo enojada. –Pero vamos a lo que vinimos.-

-Sabía que estabas involucrado Spike.- Dice el semental negro mirando al dragón.

-Vamos necesitas decírselo.- Suplica Spike.

-Cariño recuerda lo que te dije.- Continúa Rarity.

Magic suspira y trata de reunir valor. –Yo… yo…- Suspira. –Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti desde el primer momento que te vi pero no tuve el valor de decir nada.- mira hacia otro lado en temor de la reacción de Split.

-Pe… Pero yo amo a Spi…- El dragón la interrumpe.

-No es así, tu solo te siente agradecida por lo que hice hace tantos años, pero en realidad también te gusta Magic; sé cómo lo miras y sé cómo él te mira.- Spike hace una pausa y suspira. –Lo que sientes por mí es solo capricho.-

-Yo no…- Trata de decir con furia pero al mirar a Magic se calma.

-Por favor dame una oportunidad.- Dice el semental negro.

-Es que yo…- Se detiene a lo que va a decir y luego sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos.- Esta bien.- Luego Magic la abraza muy emocionado.

Rarity y Spike se miran entre sí contentos con al ver que su plan estaba funcionando, luego Magic y Split miran a la otra pareja.

-Ya veo así que ya resolvieron lo de sus sentimientos.- Dice Magic con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así es, y estamos felices de haber podido decir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.- Dice Spike muy orgulloso.

Después ese mismo día las seis yeguas y el dragón se preparan para partir hacia Ponyville en la estación de tren en Canterlot y Magic y Split fueron para despedirlos. Al subir las amigas de Rarity y Spike notan que ahora están siempre juntos incluso al comer, Pinkie se dirige hacia ellos.

-Disculpa Spike, pero tomaré a Rarity prestada por unos momentos.- Sonríe y sale corriendo con la unicornio. –Al parecer todo salió muy bien para ustedes anoche- Dice la pony rosada moviendo sus cejas Mientras las demás estaban a la expectativa.

Rarity toma pose de orgullo y dice: -Anoche fue espectacular queridas, nunca había tenido una noche así antes.- Todas se sonrojaron pero Twilight quien escuchó parte de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Spike se sonroja aún más. –Así que si me disculpan tengo un dragón que atender, queridas.- Y se va de regreso en dirección a Spike. Pero al volver encuentra un dragón deprimido. -¿Pasa algo malo, cariño?-

-Sigo preocupado porque ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva a consumir las proteínas? ¿Me volveré loco nuevamente?- Se notaba gravemente deprimido.

-No te preocupes cariño.- Dice sonriendo causando confusión en Spike. –Tu amigo dragón te dejó esto, perdón pero se me había olvidado dártelo.-

_La carta decía:_

_''Querido amigo Spike, me tuve que ir pero no puedo irme sin dejar de decirte algo importante acerca de la pastilla que te tragaste. Esa pastilla te suplirá de las proteínas hasta que poco a poco vallas volviendo a tu tamaño normal, por lo que calculo que será en un par de semanas más sin perder el control sobre ti mismo. No veremos donde siempre. Se despide Jeigo.''_

Spike al leer la carta deja salir una sonrisa y luego una cara de preocupación. –Pero cuando vuelva a la normalidad nuestra relación no será igual Rarity.-

-Tonterías mi Spikey Wikey.- Dice sonriendo. –Yo siempre te querré sea cual sea tu apariencia y además me has gustado aun siendo pequeño, que por cierto así te vez mas tierno.-

Spike sonríe y recibe un beso de parte de Rarity quien permanece al lado del dragón hasta su llegada a Ponyville.

* * *

**FIN...**

* * *

**RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES DE ESTA HISTORIA Y LA DE LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO Y SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA PODRÍAN HACER UNA RESEÑA O UNA CRITICA SOBRE MI REDACCIÓN DE COMO ESCRIBO MIS HISTORIAS Y VARIOS PUNTOS POSITIVOS Y..NEGATIVOS Y RECOMENDACIONES DE EN LO QUE DEBO MEJORAR Y SE LOS ****AGRADECERÍA.**

**NOTA:LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO TARDARA EN ACTUALIZAR YA QUE DEBO CORREGIR ALGUNOS ERRORES Y HUECO ARGUMENTALES, QUE POR CIERTO ME DI CUENTA POR QUE TUVE QUE LEERLA DE PRINCIPIO A FIN PARA VER EN LO QUE HABÍA FALLADO EN ALGUNOS DE LOS CAPITULOS**

**RIUK-1234 SE DESPIDE XD**


End file.
